New Canannites Reform in Remnant
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Taught by the ways of Joshua Graham, Courier 6 now sent to a world not his own and reform his way of New Canaanites, Either the mighty lord forgives or not. He'll bring them harm to anyone that cross his family, New Canaan will not become like its predecessors and will teach anyone the values of God if they are willing to pay for their past sins.
1. Chapter 1

***Courier 6***

After meeting with Joshua Graham and his religion about how God will forgive anyone who has dark past, Joshua will not tolerate anyone who attacks his family and gets away with it... but that's revenge not God's wrath, Joshua wanted to kill Salt-Upon-Wounds but he somehow talk to Joshua to not kill Salt-Upon-Wound and since he will pay for killing the people in New Canaan

Joshua thanked him before helping him to find his way out of Zion Valley, While he was there he ask Joshua, What does The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints mean. Or what's the missionary mission is and why are they teaching tribes to speak their language

"_According to Daniel, a Mormon missionary, the LDS Church believes that God offers salvation from a spiritual wasteland. Before this life, people's souls existed elsewhere and after death, their souls will depart this world. During life, the burden of choice is upon all people and the choice taken in life will determine where they go in the spirit world and how they will face judgement. As many once did, New Canaanites believe that God was made as flesh and blood on Earth as Jesus Christ, who sacrificed his life to save all of humanity from sin. All one has to do is accept Christ's love to be saved, which is why Mormon missionaries commonly visit tribes and "spread the good news." The Mormons have faith that God watches over them and awaits their return home to the Kingdom of Heaven. One should not be fooled; the Mormons may be religious, but we are not inherently pacifists_." - _Joshua Graham_

He also gotten an copy of the Bible that Joshua reads during his spare time, It teaches him how God will teach the values of life and its people, He gotten interested in the bible and he ask Joshua if he could join the New Canaanites. Joshua was little surprise that the courier wish to learn the "Ways of the New Canaanites" He agreed since his people will love to invite anyone wishes to learn their ways of the world

"By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion. Remember, O Lord, The Children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, "Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation." O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. How happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones." Six reads his Bible out loud, He became an missionary of the New Canaanites

While New Canaan is destroyed by the White Legs its teaching lives on, Joshua Graham and Daniel were the only two people in Zion but they told him there are other New Canaanites that survived the attack out there perhaps Utah or Colorado

For what he learned from Joshua, New Canaan is a tribe formed by Joseph Smith Jr, Back before the war he wrote down bibles of his teachings and hope that many others will join in his conquest. Sadly a group of mobs killed him but his teachings lives on to the Mormon that survived the war and establishing a community in Salt Lake City

This community serves as the holy grounds for the New Canaanites, Many of people see them bow down on some makeshift statues or reading some book in their hands, And many tribes sees them another rival in taking over Utah

New Canaan wears most clothes than other tribes since they have knowledge on technology and weapons than other tribes, Missionaries are sent to talk to the tribes to understand the values of god and how he will protect them from harm, They are also skilled in repairs and maintain gears better than other wastelanders. They also have stock loads of supplies of ammo, weapons and armor for any travelers or fellow missionaries on mission

Sadly the White Legs invaded New Canaan and its people is dead or flee the scene, The White Legs wants to join the legion but in order to do that they have to kill one man... Joshua Graham or the Burned Man

But that... is a story for another time, Right now he's in Big MT since the robotic eggheads has something new for him. Some sort of device that will teleport him to other universes or something

The conversation lasted in nearly hours since most of them was rubbish, But they finally gotten the device work and ask him to use it and test it, He grip the handle of the device and pull the trigger. Soon enough bluish light appears above him and loud noise teleport him to somewhere else

* * *

"Never going to trust those brain jars again..." He mumbles since he has no idea where he's at, Everything around him is all color and for some reason its quite peaceful around here, Skies is blue and grass are green and not to mention the sun... its so fucking bright!

The only odd thing in this place is the moon, The moon is shattered and he has no idea how it happen, This is whole place got him on the edges here since he saw people with animal like features like cats and dogs

He ask bunch of people where are the libraries are at, they pointed the direction he's following and soon enough he found it and head inside. He checks up the history of the universe he's in right now

It turns out he's in a world called Remnant, According to this book Remnant was created by two god brothers and something about the maidens and sliver eyes but he'll check those out later, Remnant, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as Semblances. Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - Humanity and Faunus, a race of Human-animal hybrids.

Legend states that mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, Dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm.

"Something feels a bit off, Like this is the history right? Where's the real history of Remnant and the two god brothers" Six was some sort of historian, Its his specialties to found the true knowledge of history... and this book is for people already knew about Remnant. He wants to know the real meaning of it

He then reads about the rules around here "Kingdoms", a brief description is given on how the Kingdoms are governed - each Kingdom has a governing council that represents the needs of their people. The powers and responsibilities of these councils, as well as how members are appointed, are not stated. Which is pretty bullshit if you ask him since why would anyone needs some shitty councils for help anyways, Just take anything you want and go that's his motto

He also learns about the factions around here like Huntsmen, Atlas Military System and White Fang, Huntsmen is where young students joined academies around and earned the title and rank of becoming an Huntsmen and save people from Grimm. Atlas Military is just the same thing as the NCR, Atlas is known to maintain a sizable military force, fielding a large air fleet, as well as robotic soldiers and mechs.

White Fangs use to be peaceful group but turned terrorist and talking about social issues seriously threaten the status quo - racial tensions between the Faunus and Humans caused by continuing prejudice in society, the immoral practices of the Schnee Dust Company, It seems that human folks still sees Faunus as second rate citizens in Remnant and many Faunus took action when their new chief of the White Fang orders them to attack any humans on sight including the Schnee's

Technologies around here so advance and only the Think Tank can only compare them together, He was also an scientist and knows all about robots and machines, But here is where flying cars around and some sort of ship called Bullhead to transport people. But all of them is powered by Dust since none of them use atomic radiation as power source and only use Dust as the main source of power

No Bombs dropped, No raiders around... maybe, This place is heaven for the people back home since they would love to live here than the wasteland

Then he reads a book about the famous Sliver Eyed Warriors, Silver-Eyed Warriors are a lineage group whose origins predates the establishment of both Huntsmen and Kingdoms. According to legend, those born with silver eyes are said to be destined to lead the life of a warrior. Silver eyes themselves are an extremely rare trait in the modern world, Another bullshit thing is that they are hunted down... perhaps some sort secret group is hunting them for whatever reason

With most of the information on the Silver-Eyes largely rooted in myths and legends, true accounts or knowledge of their powers are rather difficult to find. The most consistent traits among these stories are that the eyes themselves are special and the people who possess them are fighters of unprecedented prowess.

The only active Sliver Eye Warrior that was around is Summer Rose, But she went on a mission and was found dead somewhere in the forest, Rumors has it that Grimm eats of living things to replenish their energy. Something isn't right on this story for a single bit... If the rumors are true and if Summer Rose is in fact dead, Where's the body? It didn't mention her body or any of her belongings... that means someone must have took her

He close the book and heads outside to the city known as Vale, Its quite the city if he as to say so himself and he could find some job around here, He figures the currency of caps doesn't work here and if he goes into a bar without the money to pay he's screwed

He was about to turn the corner but heard some noise coming in the alley way, He went over there and sneakily quite down to his knees and saw three guys and some little girl with tri-color hair beaten up a little

"Where's our money, Bitch, Don't tell us you spend it on your fucking ice cream" Thug 1 said and grab the girl's throat

"It isn't in her damn pockets, It looks like we have to punish you again" Thug 2 smirks and the girl's eyes widen and realized on what they are doing

Six look on the situation and he grows at seeing these men, It looks like they are preparing to rape this girl and he won't let that happen, Caesar's Legion rape the slave women's in order to increase the numbers on the legion

Six armed himself of his trusty All-American and Blood-Nap, He then walk towards the men with the knife in hands

"I suggest you leave that girl alone, Or else you three wants to killed by me" Six using terrifying presence on these guys, The thugs were shitting their pants since this guys is not joking and that knife of his is covered in blood

"S-sorry man, L-let's go guys were leaving" They all quickly leave the scene before the man will change its mind and kill them, Now with them gone he quickly bend down towards the girl

She look at him with some sort of surprise and shock expression, Her savoir make those assholes trying to rape her fear him with just words

"What's your name, kid" He ask the girl, she didn't reply back to him but instead pulls out her scroll and type her name on it

**"Neopolitan" **Neo gives her savoir a happy smile to him

"Your mute? That's new, I've had one friend that is mute since her vocal cords were destroyed and have to gain a new one" Six referring to Christine since she was a mute for awhile before gaining Vera Keyes voice that replace her old ones

Neo looked at him for awhile trying to get any signs of him, He has this terrifying armor and the helmet looks menacing since it glows red in the dark, She realized she may have been saved by an upcoming killer or something

"Anyway it isn't save around here, Don't you have any parents or relatives taking care of you" Six ask her, Neo shook her head since she was left by her biological parents

"That's a shame... I know what its like to be left without parents, kid" Six came across a scare looking boy, His parents were killed by raiders and has been stealing supplies ever since then. The kid said he's going to become an NCR so he can protection and food for himself

"Anyway since you don't have any relatives taking care of you or anyone else in that matter... want to come with me, I can't promise you that I'll protect you from harm if we come across any bandits or Grimm, But I'll try to take care of you than anyone else in that manner" Six offers Neo to join him in this quest, He realized what he's trying to do is stupid since bringing a child with him in a dangerous mission is one way to get himself killed

Neo was stunned on the offer... on the Brightside she doesn't have anything to do, And maybe traveling with her savoir wouldn't hurt, He seems he can take care of himself but not others... She also wants to see what's underneath all that heavy armor he's wearing

She nodded at his offer and reach out her little hand at his right one, it looks like some father and daughter walking out like a happy family, Six look at her for a second before complying to her wishes and walk out the alley with her beside him

* * *

***Ozpin***

The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin or Ozma is one of the oldest man on Remnant, he's staring at his latest reports on from his secret network from all over Remnant. Lately there's been going on around a man with a duster and Tri-color little girl traveling around saving and killing people, Reports are saying that these two are dangerous individuals since they aren't Huntsmen and only claim themselves as Couriers and Missionaries

The man is called Courier 6 or Six, He started appearing in Vale for a short time before setting off to Mistral looking for work, He isn't afraid on killing his former employers as well since he is doing this for the money. He also heard the reports from James that the Courier appears in Atlas and kills his solider for "getting in his way" before delivering his package to his employer, that package contain valuable research on the newest project created by the Military but somehow the courier gotten his hands on it and give it to the news reporters

What gotten him interested is that despite the man's reputation he's also an Priest of some kind, He teaches many tribes he encountered about how God will always forgives you if you pay for you sins, Reports also saying he created a new faction called "The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints" they are religious folks that keeps to themselves but often sent out missionaries to teach others about this Jesus Christ and God

He realized that the courier isn't talking about the two brothers who created Remnant, But instead a god he never heard about... he has to investigate this as soon as possible, He could try to get in contact with the Courier but he doesn't stay in one place too long. He gets bored and never like staying in one spot for too long, When his job is finish he disappears with his fellow partner

Speaking of his partner the girl's is Neopolitan, She has teleport Semblance from his latest reports, She seems to follow whatever the courier go like a loyal dog unless you make it worth her while. She also spent time to any ice cream shops and the courier has to come to here so they can leave

Neo also seems to be an missionary with the courier himself, Together they teach others the values of life and how God gives them purpose to even exist in the first place, Ozpin also heard they are Agents of God themselves and will teach bandits or Grimm the value of the Lord

"Hmm... I need to let Qrow know about this, This courier will become part of the game if he isn't careful enough, Not to mention... her will force him into her side of Grimm" Ozpin sigh and drink his coffee, He hopes this courier will make the right decision on not getting involved in this game of chess

***Grimmland***

For what she has heard from Hazel, This particular human who made a name for himself across Remnant, Normally she wouldn't want to hired another grunt for her work but she heard the stuff he does outside being just a mailman

This Courier is also an Priest of some kind and have many followers ready for redemption of their past sins, This faction is called New Canaanites and they know about technologies better anyone even Hazel who couldn't believe his eyes, They keep to themselves but sometimes sent out their missionaries to teach tribes without purpose about God

She clearly hated saying that word since the two brothers curse her in immortally since they refused to give back her love Ozma, But something tells her that this God from the courier is different, He claims to be the Agent of God and will do whatever it takes to teach anyone getting in his way about Gods love and hatred

From what her spies told her is that the courier isn't someone to be mess with, He threatens the councils of Remnant to not getting in his way of teaching the values of life or death, the courier clearly hates the council since they want him to stop operating dangerous activity in their land. He can't stop the ways of New Canaanites since he's only the acting leader of it... the true leader itself... is God

"Hazel, I need more information about this Courier, I need him part of my plans so I can unleased the hordes of Grimm to Vale" Salem commanded him and he nodded before leaving

Salem went to her balcony and look at the red skies above her, Gods... never again she'll get those beings get the best outta her, She'll have her revenger one way or another and with the reputation of this courier is that he isn't loyal to anyone but himself... she have to change that attitude and make him worship her as his "True" God

***Anima***

Raven Branwen has heard about this courier for awhile, She thought it was just another common mercenary wanted fame for attention but it wasn't it, He was a Priest of the newly faction New Canaanites and they know technology better than anyone in Remnant

They can quickly fix broken weapons and armor in mere seconds... she visit one of the outpost of the New Canaan and saw them teaching other tribes about God and how he'll loves them with open arms, God... she didn't believed that he existed since she never prey but the crows itself

But that's not all the New Canaan posses, They also have the largest stockpiles of Ammo, Dust, Weapons and Armor all in one warehouse, They are religious folks that don't like to use violence... but _will_ when their leader commands it

Way of the New Canaanites is always come prepare towards unnoticed battle, She could bring her tribe to kill all the religious folks and take all the goodies... but the security systems is way to hard for her to bypass even teleporting in won't work

This courier must have fought against another users with teleport semblance otherwise he wouldn't know about this, Guards are 24/7 on the lookout to keep everything in check and full suit of power armor better than Atlas. This is another problem she can't handle since for what she saw the power armors is that they are bulletproof from bullets and have the strength to kill normal people with their bare hands

She was confident that her sword could cut them into pieces... but the courier will know, He also sent out spies everywhere to keep him updated... she doesn't know what these spies look like but she doesn't want to risk her tribe in danger of these religious folks

New Canaanites prove the world of their superior arsenal but remained secret, She use her maiden powers to even remembers about this newly tribe... she hasn't. Something must have changed the current timeline, Perhaps it was that courier and it looks like one of her visions are showing her and him talking to each other about to alliances

She doesn't know what's going on anymore... this power is a curse and she thought it would be cool to have the powers of the Spring maiden, Only to be disappointed that if anything changed in the timeline will effect the future

"I'll just have to see about this "Alliance" all about, But know this Courier... New Canaanites may have better arsenal and better equipment than any other tribes out there, But we'll one day see which tribes is superior itself... and that is the Branwen Tribe" Raven cut open a dimension and return to her home, She'll have to improve the odds to win this tribe war against New Canaan

* * *

**Yeesh~ talk about defending your tribe name, Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story since I want to try something different, We all know the drill since the courier somehow found his way to Remnant and will perhaps join Beacon as a student or bounty hunter...**

**Nope! He's going to be the Priest of the New Canaanites of Remnant, He's going to be like Joshua but without that haltered against the White Legs, I check up the wiki and it says the Joshua Graham wanted revenge against the White Legs and thought it was God's anger**

**But in reality it was him that changed, He lets vengeance gets the better of him instead of moving on...**

**New Canaanites gotten my interest since they are religious folks but also a tribe, They have more clothing than most tribes and knows more technology than anyone, They also skilled in repairs and have the biggest supplies of arsenal in Remnant**

**Anyway, I'm heading out and I'll see you all later. Peace!**

"_I don't enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other._" - _Joshua Graham_


	2. Chapter 2

***Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, New Canaan***

Six is repairing some of the .45 auto pistols and machine guns, In the Great Basin and Colorado Plateau, all tribes are known for a specific weapon to use in combat. Six showed his followers how to use it and how to repair when its damage, His followers was lost souls since they lost their homes by the White Fang or the Branwen Tribe.

Most wanted revenge at the two factions, He told them that revenge isn't going to solve anything, Getting yourself killed without backup is stupid and suicide. The best thing to do is accept the deaths of their former loved ones and move on, God will make sure to take care of them when they reach to the afterlife, Pray, is the only salvation to do when facing dark times.

That's not all however, During his travel he met other tribes elsewhere in Anima, Apparently there are 4 make that 5 tribes here in Anima. The Branwen Tribe, The Hidden Stalker Tribe, The Reckless Star Tribe, The Mute Earth Kin Tribe... and New Canaan.

The Hidden Stalker Tribe is groups of unnamed people who kills anyone that isn't one of them, They specialize in stealth since they were born... but didn't know how to fight, He came across one of them and they were about to steal some of his supplies. He caught them red handed and demanded to show them their leader, They didn't understand him and were talking gibberish words coming from their mouths

Thankfully he learned all languages in Pre-War books and talk in _Their_ language, That gotten the groups attention and they took him to their leader, The leader was female named Nadine Lavender, She has short purple hair and blue eyes, and she was looking at him left to right. He spook in their language again and telling them to formed an alliance with New Canaan, She responded that they are doing fine on their own and wanders what would they gain from forming an alliance with him

He told her that he can showed them skills that they don't know, Soon enough he taught them how to use the guns they already had - how to strip and clean them, how to breathe when pulling a trigger, how to reload ammunition, how to make explosives, and started drilling them on small unit tactics. He also teach them English so they people living in huge walls can understand them

Many of the Stalker Tribe look at him like a sorcerer... he didn't want to become like Caesar at all since this is the same thing he have done with the Blackfoot Tribe, He brought the tribe outside and taught them how to swim underwater, He taught them how to be a family even if they are having difficult times

Family above all, If your home and everything you hold deer is gone... you'll always have family, If you betrayed your tribe for whatever reasons... God will punish you for your sins, But in the future you will rethink your actions and it will consume you until you finally returned to the place you once called _home_. Pay for your sins and earned the forgiveness from your people, When death comes to your doorsteps, accept it and move on... that is the real purpose of life and death.

The Stalker Tribe took his words to heart and decided to join his alliance, They began to pray to God and hope he will love them and hope his blessing will help them in the near future.

Nadine look at Six with the highest gratitude since he have earned her favor and respect, Whenever New Canaan need of them just ask and they'll come right to him, Six left the tribe to find Neo.

The same thing happens to the Reckless Star Tribe, Whenever they found something they brake it, They cannot control themselves because of their symptoms they have, Six found them by accident and soon enough he talk to their leader who was calmer than the rest of his men

It was like the Stalker Tribes once again and the tribes joined his alliance as well, Rule 1 is don't attack the tribes who joined the pack, The Reckless Star Tribe leader was named Dutch and he tries to make Six to stay in the tribe so he could lead them but he decline since he doesn't want to become an warlord

The Mute Ice Clan Tribe... The problem was is that they don't talk, He brought Neo with him this time since this perhaps her people and could understand her, The leader was a female named Vanilla... she liked ice cream as well. She and her tribes are in loved with ice cream in fact they are living in an abandoned ice cream factories where many ice creams isn't melt yet

Clearly this is Neo's type of people since many of them also have Tri-Color hair as well, He does sign language to make them understand him and formed an alliance with him, Vanilla wants him to prove himself that he can be trusted so he did. He taught them how to use the weapons and explosives they already have... or stole since many of them also have Neo's semblance and this is perhaps her distinct relatives or something

They soon joined him after that, Vanilla offered him buckets of ice cream of strawberries as the token of teaching them lesions of God and learn to fight, He accepts and told them they are welcome to New Canaan and mark it on their map. When he left Vanilla and the rest of the tribe gotten a crush of him, The Mute Ice Clan is the band of female tribe so no males anywhere in the factory

The Branwen Tribe... he decided to not head over there since he considers them as taboo itself, The leader was Raven Branwen and quite the bitch if he has to be honest, Raven considers the weak dies while the strong lives. They already know little about technology and uses swords and armor, They are bandits of thieves and care nothing about God or anyone else instead of themselves

All tribes are known for a specific weapons, Branwen Tribe uses weapons taken from the dead or make themselves, Stalker Tribe uses Marksmen rifles since he taught them all about long ranges and close combat tactics, Reckless Tribe uses Explosives like frag mines or grenades... since they are reckless he taught the art of explosives for their enemies, Mute Ice Clan Tribe is close combat since he taught them to sneak behind the opponent and stab them to death.

New Canaan uses .45 Automatic pistols and machine guns, Just because they are religious doesn't mean they are pacifists, We take care of our own and skilled marksmen.

Six sighs and finally finish the weapons for his people, The women's dress as Nuns, The men as Acolytes with black robes with New Canaan symbols on the back. They found an abandoned town and church outskirts of Anima and restored the town and chruch into the church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, They covered the entire place of high-tech walls with blue forcefield over it and its un-hackable.

His buddies from the Think Tank gives him the schematics of the forcefield from the Big MT, With this knowledge in his hands his church will be safe from any hostiles invasion and the only will to get in is a fellow Acolyte, Caravan or the Alliance from different tribes

He started the Mormon Caravans awhile back and soon got the profit for the church, He sent 5 trained Acolytes with two spares of power armor and .45 machine guns, To protect the suppliers of their community

He also saved a women from a groups of bandits in Atlas and she got connections of the most powerful rich villagers in Remnant, She visit the church for supplies in return of 10,000 liens since it wasn't cheap and she has to make a living somehow. And with 5 bodyguards to protect the trade routes she was fine from anyone that harms her

He also make sure to put outpost anywhere in Remnant, He needs to keep taps on some local wildlife for his people to fight and defend, He sent out spies into the city and out like normal people. He did for a reason since he's still don't know what to expect here in Remnant, He fought Grimms and they were hard to kill from the most parts anyway.

Liens is the currency around remnant... some stupid piece of plastic is this world's currency, Well, he can't complain since back home people over there used bottlecaps instead of Pre-War money before the bombs.

"Father Six? It's time for your announcement for our people" Claire bows before him before leaving, Claire is the leader of the Nuns and was greatly respected by the rest of her peers, She have a rough start since her husband and child died beneath her feet before he saved her from some bandits

All she could do for now is move on and pray to God, Hope is her emotions of life and wish that her child and husband deaths wasn't in vain, Its rare for him seeing this type of emotions since no one in the waste cares about that at all

"I'll be there" He sat up and look out from his balcony from the church, His office is inside the church and the highest point and perfect sniper position, He look at his people with happy faces and doing gardening or talking with friends or perhaps praying to the Statue of God himself.

"May the lord guide our hearts" Six with his warm smile he barely shows, Perhaps this was the world that attended with Joshua not him... He's just a simple courier and now here is his, A Priest he barely knows anything off besides reading the bible from his book

Then he heard the bell across the church rings, It's was made for everyone in the town to head over to the church so their leader will speck his wisdom to them, Although he's only an acting leader since the true leader is God himself... But he'll accept the title anyway

He quickly left the room and saw Neo waiting for him, She pouted at him for being late as always, He walk past her and into the main building of the church itself. Saw many people of women, men and children waiting for his speech

**(To warn you all of you that I'm not a religious guy, I don't know anything about God or its teachings so I hope this won't effect anyone who is a religious person)**

"_By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Remnant. Remember, O Lord, The Children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, "Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation." O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. How happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones._" Six said to his people, They all smile at him since this is one of his quotes and wisdom to move on from past life

"Brothers and Sisters, Today is a nice day is it not? Day is the compassion of life itself. Night is the darkness of evil, It wouldn't matter if you have an light or dark heart within yourselves. Not without bonds with family... Everyone you see here in the church is your family and if anyone messed with of us... We fight back. Though we may have to live and forgot our past lives with our loved ones, No one should mess with New Canaan and its people, With the mighty lord in our side and his blessing... We are his children and when the time comes with Death appears in our doorsteps we'll meet God himself. We are the Agents of God and its our duty to serve until our dying breaths... Amen" Six finish his speech and many of his fellow people claps at their leader, They all are with him and would never turned against him. He's their light and dark and if he dies and meet God... what are they going to do?

Neo then came up to him with her scroll in hands

**"You handle that really well, I almost thought you didn't there" **Neo smiles at him, She didn't really believed that God exist and was just an avatar to boost people's spirits, As long she stays with Six forever than its fine enough. She sticks to him like glue sometimes but head over to the ice cream shops and buys with _his_ lien money that she stole... which also gotten her a big bump on her head

"Thanks, Didn't really knew if that turned out well than I thought, These lost souls don't have a purpose... well I just made one for them. Serve under the ways of our lord and learn to forgive the past and move on, Vengeance will appear when one of our owns is attack by invaders" Six made himself a promise that if any harm comes to his people... he'll hunt them down day or night since he doesn't need to sleep sometimes

His body was turned into a cyborg thanks to the Think Tank, making him kinda ageless and perhaps be living for over a thousands years before someone finally kills him, He still have his human parts intact but he left his heart back in the Tank since he doesn't need it. But all the technology is still within his body with metal parts as well

"Father Six? Our Mormon Caravan traders as returned from their trade routes, What should I tell them to do?" Claire asked him, She may be the leader of the Nuns but she was trained by Six himself. He taught her the advance skills of sneaking and killing your opponents, She's part of the Agents of God Assassins for a reason since her lord needs to keep his people in shape

"Tell them to head over to the barracks and I'll talk to them, Make sure to check out the supplies they brought back, No idea what they may have gotten alongside the roads or customers outside the church" Six said to her, Claire nodded before taking her leave but not before looking at Neo in the eye, She has a happy smile on her face but in the inside however is that she was smirking at her. She left before Neo could stab her... she clearly doesn't like this women taking Six's attention for herself

"I need to head over to the caravans, Want to come along Neo?" He asked her, Neo shrugs since she doesn't have anything better to do, She walks up to him and hold his waist like a child wanted her toy. Despite the height difference Neo has the strength that could ripped a normal person's body in half, This didn't effect him since he has all implants on his strength perks... but it hurts just a tiny bit

* * *

***James Ironwood***

The general of Atlas Military, James Ironwood, himself is staring at the latest photo of Courier 6... or Father Six since many of his followers called him that. He tries to prove the councils to storm into his church in Anima and eliminate this group to the face of Remnant, However the councils didn't agree, Although Six has threaten them to not getting in his or his followers way, He had been making his business in Anima better. Mistral allows this caravan called Mormon Caravans from New Canaan to trade with them

They sell weapons and armor to Mistral, In returned they give food supplies and water to New Canaan, Its a perfect business and it's making the council of Mistral a lot of money from it. That's not all however since the Mormon Caravans has expended through out Remnant and ask many village, towns or cities for trading, Atlas wanted some technology from New Canaan since they know a lot more about technologies than anyone. But New Canaan doesn't reviled its secrets and it's making the people of Atlas look bad... but it at least got good business from it

The SDC company leader, Jacques Schnee, tries to sell dust to the Mormon Caravans but they declined the offer since they don't need SCD dust if they already have lots of dust in their church. That pisses Jacques even more and he demanded he speaks to their leader but one of the Mormons punch Jacques in the face in front of the people and his family no less

Jacques demanded the police to arrests the Mormon who punch him... but looked away, Many police didn't like Jacques since he was high and mighty worst than the councils no less... plus they were secretly paid by the leader of New Canaan to never put his people behind bars to any of their mistakes happening. He paid them quite well since the police force is paying them like dirt

None of the less the Mormons left and the one who punch Jacques responded, _"By the all mighty of God!, that felt good to punch that asshole, May the lord guide me and my friends" _Was the last thing everyone heard, The Schnee's like Willow, Winter and Weiss was quite shock on seeing that display, Only Whitley was angry at the Mormon who punch his father like that... but he secretly enjoys the event as well

Besides that problem, James was looking at it in a different manners since he believes that the church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints is planning something dangerous, It also makes their technology even more of a problem since New Canaan is just religious folks... so why do they need technologies and weapons?

Reports from his scouts is saying, that although New Canaan are religious folks that doesn't mean they are pacifists, They reported that they saw them burning down some bandit groups outside of Anima and leaves no bandits alive. These aren't normal religious cult than he first thought since they are possessing an unique kinds of odd weapons in their person it including some interesting armor

The bullets they recovered isn't powered by Dust... that's impossible since many things even bullets were made from dust, They don't know which bullets it was but they the scientists came out nothing from the database network... The second problem is the heavy armor they wore, Its all metal suit like some sort of Power Armor coated in black with winds blowing from the back of it. **(Enclave Power Armor)**

Its high-tech technology needs to be collected by the military, It deserves to be within the base for research not in the hands of religious cults, His reports are saying they can't get inside New Canaan's town or church since its looks like something is blocking their way in... That is another problem for him.

To make matters worst is that when his scouts were doing recon, New Canaan's alarm started going off and many cultists armed themselves with weapons and hunt down his soldiers. Thankfully they didn't die but they have lots of bruises on their bodies, New Canaan is a serious threat to his men and the Priest himself Six claimed it was self-defense for his town since they don't know if possible intruders was going to invade them

"This is going to be troublesome..." James sighs before shutting his computer down for the night, he was too busy thinking all these in his head and decided a good night sleep will be okay, Six will become a problem in the near future and perhaps will bring terror in Remnant if he isn't stop soon

* * *

***Raven Branwen***

This is bad for the coward Raven Branwen, New Canaan has made alliance with 3 other tribes within Anima, Their weakest prey The Reckless Star Tribe has learned to use explosives of grenades or mines against her warriors. The Hidden Stalker Tribes has killed many of her men as well for trying to take their supplies... The Mute Ice Clan Tribe has killed his men in the shadows for entering their factories of ice cream

Visions appearing in her head again with this timeline, If she doesn't act soon with the courier, than the Branwen Tribe will be wipe off the map by 4 tribes united tribes that she or her people can't handle or have the muscles to back against them

In her visions, The Courier is standing besides her with all native tribes and Huntsmen alike, Facing at the Grimm Queen herself... her visions wouldn't let her see more than that since it looks like she finally broke her fears against the queen of Grimm and stands ready with her sword awaiting the courier's command.

Before the visions ended, She heard the courier said something before white flashes away, He said _"Today, the United Tribes of the lord will end this war forever, Salem, Its time for you to lay back to rest to where you belong" Six said before giving the order to all tribes and they all ready to live or die from this war_

Raven grits her teeth since she needs to learn more about the future, She barely knows the leader of the New Canaanites since Six is a mysterious person, For a Priest he fights calmly and never glares back at his opponent like they are wasting their time with him. She saw him killed 100 soldiers of Atlas Military with nothing but that huge hunk of metal sword of his, He stated that the military was getting in his way so he killed them in the name of his God

An Agent of God? More like Agent of Satan, he felt no remorse against his actions and his followers men, women and children cheer for him, New Canaan may be a small community but has the largest arsenal then she have ever seen in her life. Not even the White Fang can defeat them since they have gotten the courier's way

"Vernal... Come with me, We're going to make an alliance with New Canaan, We can't survived ourselves if 3 tribes is stack against us" Raven spoke to her assistant, Vernal was young and she greatly respected her with high honor... but lately when she heard the reports of the courier killing 100 soldiers from Atlas dogs was just incredible itself

"Of course, Lady Raven... But what about the rest of the tribe? They like or agree to like this alliance one bit" Vernal didn't care about the tribe's opinions but asked anyway, The tribe didn't like New Canaan for 2 reasons...

1\. Is that the technologies they have, They tried to head inside the base to steal some of it but something is blocking its path, They dig underneath since its also blocking their way.

2\. Is all the arsenal they have, They have ammo, weapons, armor, dust, medicines, materials, food and water. Plus they have hot Nuns in the church which gotten some of the males pants tighten and blame the courier for having beautiful women in his side

"They can hate it all they want, But we need the support of New Canaan or the my tribe will be history and slowly dying from slow death" Raven's word is law, She didn't care of her people's opinions since perhaps this alliance works out... the courier offered something in return

* * *

***New Canaan***

The barracks has many workers in New Canaan fellow acolytes has to work for money and eat, While many of them are family they still have to pay for their food if they want to keep all incomes within the town. They may allied themselves with other towns or cities, But has to deal with taxes by the order from the Mistral council, Six went to the council and force him to lower the prices down or he'll went after the councils next... he agrees and New Canaan only has to pay 100 liens out of 1,000 for the Mistral council

So far so good for the workers and its people, Caravans also swings by and take a nap since they have a long day from their trip, Father Six checks the earnings from the supplies and they get paid for their efforts. 30 percent of liens in their pockets, They told Father it wasn't a big deal but he told them its at least he could do since they all risk their lives on this dangerous job

Many men and women were lost souls who lost their homes by either White Fang or Branwen Tribe, The White Fang kills Faunus traitors who won't joined their causes and the Branwen Tribes just kills them and take anything of values in their person. Everything was going downhill before Father Six and Lady Neo came to them

Father Six took them in under his care and went alongside his journey, They soon found this town and named it New Canaan, It became a small community throughout Remnant, He doesn't care of some of them are Faunus since he sees them as human like the rest of them and it warms all Faunus hearts to see a human who isn't calling them a freak or monster.

He taught them the ways of his mighty lord... God, Under his teachings the lost souls found purpose again while serving under Father Six, They learned how to build and make stuff. .45 automatic pistols and machine guns, explosives, close and long range combat skills, repair and clean items. He made them shape up and better and smarter than ever

He made then to accept their past sins on not saving any of their loved ones or home, Accept the past and moved on is the only way for them to understand, Their loved ones will embrace God's love with warm care while you wait and pray until your time has come to be with them once again.

Never consume your emotions with hate, Unless that is God's Wrath that is... It's up to their leader to make the call and with his wisdom they can do pretty much anything, He also taught them more about technologies and how the real world works... its how life and death will effect all of them

Father Six create Ranks to all of his children, If any of them reach to the highest ranks of New Canaan, They are to serve under Father Six as his bodyguards and possible learn more about his teachings

-Ranks-

Acolytes - Lowest rank of the church, Continue serving under the lord's wisdom and you'll soon reach the high grounds of the order

Apprentice - Pass the rites of doing good deeds, You earned the right of being an apprentice of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Under the teachings of a your supervisors

Seeker - Learning more of technologies and improving them better, This will also benefit of the mighty lord himself, Continue to learn its secrets and reported back to Father Six

Elite Seeker - Consider the best of learning more about technologies, These high ranked scientist of the order is in charge of each operations and test subjects from animals they collected

Elite Acolytes - Consider the best of the best, These are consider to be the highest rank of Acolytes and their job is to watch over their father from any towns or cities he visits from possible assassins or atlas themselves

Agent of Gods Assassins - Trained by Father Six himself is where when Father wishes to sent out each candidate to assassinate their targets who has messed with New Canaan, The leader of the Assassins is Claire who is also the leaders of the Nuns and all of your orders are coming from her

New Canaanites - They are trained to know how to translate each words coming from the tribes they meet, The Stalker Tribe, Reckless Star Tribe and Mute Ice Clan Tribe is the only ones who can sometimes speak English, They are also in charge of the Mormon Caravans to keep everything in check

Mormon Caravans - Traders to trade within other region of Remnant, Trade with weapons and armor - little technologies or medicine will increase the profit of New Canaan. Mistral, Vale, Vacuo and Atlas are trade routes within each cities, Other villages are also independent trade routes and perhaps dangerous route to take

Acolytes 1st Recon - Trained in the arts of long ranged, These are the snipers of New Canaan and were get the job done, Under the slogan "The last thing you'll ever see" is one of the most dangerous quotes to anyone standing in their way. **(Pays a lot better than the Elite... don't tell the Elites that)**

Acolytes Spies - Sent out by Father Six for research and reports from different cities or villages, They are trained to be anyone but nobodies expect with fake smiles to keep up appearances

Agent of God - Secret order founded by Father Six, He created this order with Lady Neo to deal with the threats involved with the tribes or cities outside of New Canaan. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas are nothing but places, Concrete, Stones and Metal to keep the city interesting

*End*

Anyway besides that, Six is talking to one of the Mormon Caravans leaders, Nya Dark, She's a cat faunus and in charge of Vale's trade routes, She returned back like the rest of the caravans and tell their lord about the supplies and money they gotten. She came back for one thing... to be petted, She likes to be petted by Father Six since her family died by those terrorist White Fang and since then she sees her lord as her father figure to her

"What's the situation over in Vale, Have you all uncovered anything from their?" Six asked his followers, He hasn't heard back from his spy from Vale yet... he was beginning to think something went wrong

"Just some couple of shady business over there, Some new guy in a white suit with bowler hat tries to robbed us, We took that asshole down and brought him to the police. His name is Roman Torchwick, a new player around Vale but got himself caught too many times" Nya asked since that fight... was one of the most boring things she have ever had in her life

"Then you have this place called Junior's Club, This guy named Junior or Hei Xiong is handling out drinks to his customers. Rumors has it that this man also does information as well for a price, In my opinion... this guys needs to behind bars" Nya clearly didn't like about this man, Junior or Hei looks like someone who will secretly rape you or something

"Then he have these two bodyguards of his, Twin girls exactly, Miltia and Melanie Malachite. Miltia wears red dress while her sister wears white dress. Haven't seen their fighting styles but something tells me those two girls are dangerous if together" Nya makes sure to visit every single places while she's in Vale, She checks up the spy that was sent to Vale by Father Six, He told her that he'll report soon since something is going to happen in Vale soon... and he rather tell him himself once he got the information

Six hums on this information, He hasn't been to Vale quite sometime since he left, Perhaps its time he go out into the world and do some adventuring again... being here is alright but he can't just sit here with a thumb up his ass acting all high and mighty with his people

"I made my decision... Nya, tell the your caravans that I'm traveling with you for tomorrow, Its time that I show you rookies what a pro can do" Six told her, Nya was confused but realized that Father is coming with her! She quickly went to her caravans team and told them that Father Six is coming with them to Vale. They cheer and pray to God that they'll protect Father Six with their lives!

Six and Neo gets ready for tomorrow, Neo hasn't been to Vale for awhile since she used the money to buy her ice cream and forgot to pay her attackers, Neo improve quite a lot over the years despite being short. She loves to torment people and play around them before moving in the kill, Sometimes if she's really bored she'll just kill them and leave

Six however ready his gear for the trip, His Elite Armored duster and 1st recon beret with Lucky Shades, he made sure to pack lots of his weapons and armor since he's quite a pack mule towards his stuff. Stims in his inventory and couple of comic books and Med-X to ease the pain a bit

His flask of Vault 13, Rebreather, couple foods and water. Anything from his Pip-Boy that he could carry, If there's too much space he has to drop the items or handed it to Neo or his followers to hold it

"Courier 6... is coming back doing business Remnant" Six said before snap his light until the room gone dark, He and Neo shares the same room but not beds since to him it feels like he's a pedophile while Neo doesn't mind.

This world... This may be the place that Joshua Graham would teach instead of him, He'll try to honored the New Canaanites traditions within this world, In his groups is where many Faunus and Human can Co-Exist in New Canaan to learn about God

He's keeping tabs at the White Fang... he hasn't strike them yet but from what his spy from Menagerie is saying is, that some Fang members allied themselves with this faction he hasn't heard yet... Adam Taurus is the second-in-command of Sienna Khan but he knows that Adam will kill Sienna to take control of the White Fang.

He sent Faunus Mormon caravans over to Menagerie, Trade routes were good but the White Fang was dangerous and tries to take the supplies from the caravans but failed, For what he heard from his spy is that Adam is staring hatred at New Canaan and believes that the Faunus aligned with Humans are traitors. He'll shut that bull up when he gets the chance since no one talks that way to his people

Tomorrow is going to be interesting...

* * *

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter of New Canaanites reformed in Remnant...**

***Reviews***

**T3mp3rusMaximus - I realized that my writing may be rough or something since my fingers tends to write fast, I hate slow people who walks slow or talks slow, No offense to any of you guys who are slow... but I hate it. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing**

**Perseus12 - Thanks**

**BushidoWookie - Coming Right Up!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot to me, I know that my writings are a bit off or misspelled since my fingers keeps hitting on the wrong keywords, But enough of that since I need to head to sleep.**

**This is Gadget916 and I'll see you all later. Peace!**

_"I ain't a prayin' man myself. They paid for their goods and dealt square with us, that's all I ever cared about. But don't think that just because they're religious that they're pacifists. They take care of their own, and they're damn fine marksmen too." - Jed Masterson_


	3. Chapter 3

***Six***

* * *

During these couple of months, New Canaan received visitors from the south gates, It was Raven Branwen and her bodyguard. Before he and Neo leaves the stronghold of their home, He has to see what Raven wanted from him

"Raven Branwen… the most wanted criminal around remnant, Has come to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Usually I let my family handle you guys… but I'm quite curious to see what you wanted from me" Six cross his arms while looking at Raven, He still doesn't trust her or her methods on how life works

"I'm not here to cause trouble from your little community, Six, if that is your name. Let's talk in private… just the two of us" Raven flat out her response to Six, He look at her if any motives from her

"No tricks, or you'll be killed on sight" He warned her before telling his men to drop the invisible force field that blocks anyone not part of New Canaanites to enter, He told everyone they have two guest visiting them.

The Nuns and fellow Acolytes stare at the two newcomers with hard stares, they hear all stories about the Branwen tribes, most of them lost their village and family from these cut-throat killers. But if Father Six allows them to enter their home without trouble then it must be important.

He leads Raven to his office atop of the church, His room has quite a collection during his wild adventures, Raven already knows not to mess with this type of man. She heard rumors that this man in front of her killed many of Ironwood's lapdogs for getting in his way. He has kings bed over the left corner of his office and many more dangerous equipments

"So… what do you want for me, Raven" Six gets straight into the point, Raven wouldn't have come here with her bodyguard and not her entire tribe just for him

"I've come to make an alliance with the New Canaanites, No doubt that you already made an alliance with other tribes such as Stalker, Reckless and Mute tribes" Raven informs him, She clearly see him a worthy instrument that will change this world

"How can I trust you? I'm going to need proof or signs of loyalty that will benefit the both of us" Six doesn't give a damn about loyalty from Raven, But this must be said towards his people and himself, He knows that in this type of business… loyalty doesn't mean a damn thing

"You don't, I can see it in your eyes very clearly, You've perhaps heard that my tribe once clashed yours and lost. It's clear that you have the strongest arsenal to even destroy all tribes or even cities if you wish to. But I trained my tribe to be the best of the best, and my moral code "The weak dies, while the strong lives" still stands… but neither myself or my people can do this alone" Raven spoke with sad words for a moment, She can the future and saw her daughter, Yang, got her right arm cut-off by a Bull Faunus, Adam Taurus. The future will be in danger if that Grimm… monster take over remnant

"You mean Salem, don't you… Raven" She heard Six's voice in front of her, How? How does he know about Salem?!

"I also know that you are the Spring Maiden, I have eyes and ears everywhere, Raven. I didn't just train my people about what it means to be New Canaanites, I also trained them to be Agents of God. Killers, Spies, or even infiltration to other cities around remnant" Six stood up before slowly walk to his window, and stare down at his people

"As well as the White Fang, Atlas Military and of course… Ozpin himself, From what my spies told me is that Ozpin wants to find me. No doubt trying to either bring me into his cause or force me in it, That man has lots of secrets and I won't allied myself to a manipulator that will sacrifice his allies to bring down Salem and her minions" Six said to her

"H-how do you know her name?" Raven was still confused to how Six knows that name

"The Grimmlands… I've been there before, there's lots of Grimm safe guarding the queen herself, I've created outposts around the area for my spies and told them to never let Salem or any of her followers see them. Of course, they're still alive and I've trained them to be masters of the shadows after all." He was quite proud of his spies to keep things quiet and smoove, No doubt that if Salem realized there's intruders in her domain and she kill them in seconds

"I know her followers' names as well, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows. Cinder recruited both Emerald and Mercury in her cause, Hazel is a former scientist from Atlas doing illegal research, and Tyrian is loyal to Salem only. Cinder also has the power of the Fall Maiden… only half of it, It's really glad she isn't the true Fall Maiden after all." Six explains to Raven about Salem and her followers, He's more than just a normal priests that's for sure

"Cinder once tries to get Neo to join her, But Neo declines and soon leads to a full on brawl before I get there, Cinder escapes and Neo suffers some bruises on her small body. I'll admit one thing though… Cinder is quite a mastermind to even damage Neo, usually Neo handles her enemies quickly to get on her day with me or eat ice cream" Six still talking and remembers that Neo wants revenge against Cinder, once she gets her hands on that bitch that is.

Raven was lost for words, She knew that Six is one dangerous priest… but his plans and quick movements ahead of time is dangerous as well. Now she knows why no one messes with the priest unless they have some sort of death wish or something, She almost couldn't believe that if she hasn't thought about forming an alliance with this man… Her tribe is history.

"You say about forming an alliance with me? I'll accept, but on one condition, Your tribes will no longer terrorize villages or steal from them. Is there anything else I can do for you, Raven?" Six broke his mindset from the window and looked at Raven, His thoughts about Salem are still lingering on him and his people.

"I-if it's not too much trouble… Can myself and my tribe live here? You already know that I'm the Spring Maiden and can see the future… but I care for my tribe and their safety, We'll do whatever you required if you promise us for protection and share your superior technologies plus weapons and armor" Raven said to Six, When she got here in this stronghold it's one of the kind that's for sure, She saw it from the distance but seeing it up close it's more impressive than she give credit for. This isn't just a base for religious people with technologies and guns… its built as a fortress

Six thought about this for a moment, If he allows Raven and her tribe to live here, his people will protest about his decision, But will also have to share his weapons and technologies with the wanted criminal in remnant?

On the brightside, Raven can also do highly advanced missions that will be too big for him and Neo to do, and her trained bandit tribe can either join the caravan to earn money that way or jobs around town to keep them entertained and busy.

"Your tribes can live here, Raven, there's another street that hasn't been claimed in the East Side of the town. That place will be your territory and you have the authority of that district only, Once you and your tribe get settled in your new home, Come back to me and I'll tell you about the mission that me and Neo will be doing later" Six allows Raven and her tribe to stay here, He decided to create towns or even a city that will rivals other parts of remnant. His followers told him they need to expand further seeing how many members wants more space around the base

Raven thanked him before asking Vernal that it's time to leave, She created a portal in front of them before leaving, The future she once saw is coming to life itself. With Six leading tribes to glory to defeat the evil monster Salem and her army.

* * *

***One Year Later***

Like you expected, when news broke to the New Canaanites and their people, they were angry and demanded why he allowed the criminals to even live near them after they killed and stole their loved ones.

He told them everything that trainspire the results to his people, But he told them they are letting their emotions get the better of them, He told them many times to forget the past and look towards the future. Their loved ones are with God now and when they die they'll see them again someday, Light is the compassion of life, Night is the compassion of dark. Live and forget will be hard… but everyone around you are your family

It was hard for them to let go but they understood his teachings, and allowed their enemies to live on the East Side of the town district. It was hard for the Branwen Tribe to get along with the religious folks but soon enough they were welcome with open arms by them

Raven herself was appointed as Six's left hand while Neo is the right hand, Whenever something goes wrong or any evidence leads towards them, He sends Neo in. But whenever something pisses him off he sends Raven in, Their jobs is to safeguard him no matter the cause incase of assassination or spies involved. Raven also has to train newly recruits that want to join the United Tribes of the Lord, Raven convinces him to bring the other tribe in his home to create an army bigger than Atlas Military combine. At first he was against it since it was Caesar's Legion all over again, then he rethought about it and told Raven he'll bring the other tribes to join him.

Nadine Lavender, leader of the Hidden Stalker Tribe, has joined his cause and was the second tribe to join him, Since he helped her learn how to speak his language. She wants to repay the favor and joined his army

Dutch, leader of the Reckless Star Tribe, also joins him for the explosions and perhaps fun along the way, Dutch respected Six a lot for all the fun toys he and his tribe have gotten from him. So when Six came back to his tribe and asked them to join his cause, they accepted without question, He wanted to see the mighty leader of the tribe in action!

Vanilla, leader of the Mute Ice Tribe, joins him as well. She and her people like him very much and Vanilla wants to express her "_Gratitude" _to him in the near future, Which also pissed off Neo and told her tribe to back off. So… it's clear to say the former friends turned enemies to gain his affections towards one of them

He also met other tribes outside of Anima and they soon joined him as well, The Last Shark Kin. The Ancient Phoenix Clan, The Hell Claw Warriors, The Arcane Art Clan, The Bless Dagger Children, The Miracle Fox Kin, The Savage Paw Children, The Cold Aura Clan, The Lurking Wolves and The Diamond Skeletons

The Last Shark Kin - They operated outside of Vale and kept to themselves and hunted down fishes for their tribe, he stumbled upon their home by accident and saw many men and women all have shark teeths and features. They must have been the last of the Shark Faunus that still existed in remnant, They told him that they used to live in Menagerie, back when Ghira Belladonna was still leader of the White Fang. Things change and the new leader of the White Fang Sienna Khan orders the fang to kill their family, Nearly their species are wiped out and soon they die a slow death. Six spend a couple weeks getting along with the shark faunus and taught them how to use guns and other things, One year later, he returns and like usual they joined him for being their only "Human" friend.

The Leader of the Shark Kin is Oscar Lark, He's the chief and devout follower of the United Tribes of the Lord.

The Ancient Phoenix Clan - They operated outside of Vacuo and were born to have fire powers, These aren't the descendants of the Fall Maiden, but they are slightly more powerful than the maiden's power itself. He and Neo were still traveling the world and saw them in action. They can throw fire to their opponents and burn them into ashes or crispy them, He and Neo introduced themselves to them and told the fire users they mean no harm. They took both Neo and Him to their camp and explain things to them, The conversation went for hours but the short version is they proved themselves a friend to the Phoenix Clan. Six returned to them about the offer and they accept and perhaps find new alias except fighting each other all the time

The leader of the Phoenix Clan is Lizzie Flames, whose hair is kinda on fire all the time, but when she bathes with Neo or her female friends her hair isn't burning anymore… still weird to him though.

The Hell Claw Warriors - They operated outside of Atlas and are resistant to cold and poison, They used hell claws that are summoned to them by… magic? He still doesn't know how they can do that, but the point is that they are dangerous and wanted in Atlas itself. James Ironwood himself trifled with them in the past and lost, he soon left them to their own devices and the warriors continued to be dangerous until Six showed up, He killed their chief since he was deemed too weak to lead the Warriors and Six taught them what it means to be warriors not killers.

The leader of the Hell Claw Warriors is Lilith Xionglong, She was appointed as chief by Six to lead the generations of the Claw Warriors, Her name came from the descendants of an ancient dragon named Bear and Dragons. She also has some sort of sadistic nature and aura around her…

The Arcane Art Clan - They operated outside of Atlas and they're group of people that study magic that hasn't been burned to ashes yet, they are friendly folks that wants to be left alone, But when Six came to them… it's like fate demands it, He studies the harder versions of the old tomes and taught them to the magicians while learning magic himself.

The leader of the Arcane Art is "The Geezer", He's an old man that wants what's best for his people, so when he heard Six about the united power from other tribes, He accept and perhaps will have to find a worthy successor to take up his position

The Bless Dagger Children - They operated outside of Mistral, They claimed to be blessed by the goddess of life herself, They have some sort of healing powers and even grow their own food by the power of life. He studied under them for a couple of months before leaving, When he came back to them about the alliance and joined him and his town. They accept and hopes to be close to the priests and his followers

The leader of the Bless Dagger Children is Lion Nave, He's a lion faunus and chooses to work things in peace… if that fails then he'll resort to violence like his fellow close friend Six.

The Miracle Fox Kin - They operated outside of Vale, They are groups of female Fox faunus that wish to keep to themselves, they all have nine tails and has special powers hidden within should they are ever profolked by foes, Six accidentally stumbles on their shrine and they were about to kill him… but he has ways with words that stops them. They all grow to like him but he ignores the feelings and moved on… before coming back and ask them to join him

The leader of the Fox Kin is Mori, She's young and inexperienced but her mother steps down her title to her and she hopes to make Six and her mother proud of her

The Savage Paw Children - They operated outside of Mistral and they are groups of Dogs and Cats faunus living together, They have something different from Aura and it's called Senjutsu or "KI" if you want, They are peaceful fellows and only wishes to be accepted by both humans and faunus. Six became their first friend and soon joined his cause without question.

The leaders of the Savage Paw Children are Sunny Yellow and Onyxia Dark, Sunny is in charge of the Dog faunus and Onyxia is in charge of the Cat faunus.

The Cold Aura Clan - They operated outside of Vacuo and they have evil auras, They study the dark arts using sacrifices and human test subjects for their experiments, They also have auras like child's play compared to their own. Six saw people in black robes standing over a fresh corpse and he demanded them to take him to their leader, He and the leader… got along very well with each other.

The leader of the Cold Aura Clan is Razma Lye, She's quite emotionless and barely shown any signs of emotions in her, she gotten too attached to Six and wants to do… things to his body if he lets her though

The Lurking Wolves - They operated outside of Vale and groups of female wolves, They have wolf features and can also "_Turned"_ into wolves themselves, It's a long story how Six meets these females but the short answer is that their leader… wants him as her mate. She can feel the powerful aura inside of him and will wait until her _mate_ wants her.

The leader of the Lurking Wolves is Azure Jae, She has black furs on her clothing and around her, she's open about her feelings and will stop to nothing but to get Six agreed to be her mate

The Diamond Skeletons - They operate outside of Atlas and can turn their bodies into diamonds, they can also regrow their bodies using their diamond powers and sell them to the markets for money, Six became their number one customer and they soon joined his army and became remnants number one suppliers behind Atlas and SDC

The leader of the Diamond Skeletons is Rud Snow, When Six spoke to him about expanding his business in remnant about selling diamond weapons and armor, He was sold and became close friends and in charge of the market district. With the High-Tech and goodies plus army behind their backs? Business is good baby~

Those were the names and tribes he encountered, that's at least fourteen tribes that joined him, The only difference between Caesar's Legion and United Tribes is he isn't forcing tribes to join him by force.

Many tribes began hearing about the army and soon joined for protection and help however they could. He expanded even more districts for space for the tribes to live in and feel like home to them. The real work will be started soon enough to take down Grimms and bounty hunting marks to earn money.

The Mormon Caravans and The Diamond Skeletons are working together around remnant and getting paid during the process, All tribes are happy of their new homes and will serve under Six until his heirs takes the mantle

Heirs? He suppose he'll have to produce children of his own in the near future, Right now it's too soon with what's been going on these days, Remnant is a mess with Grimms, Bandits, Evil Organization, Ozpin and of course the Schnee Dust Company themselves

He just got word that a newly settlement needs help, He'll head out this time since it's been too long he's been adventuring and protecting people, He'll bring along the leaders of the tribes and Neo with him. All guards and people stay inside the newly city that he built and will be part of Remnant maps

**The United Empire...**

* * *

**I'll end it here everyone, I'm sorry that if this isn't the chapter you wanted but those tribe names and leaders got my energy tired, I've felt this is important because each tribe will have to band together into One Unit and will be part of the Empire itself.**

**To depend on which timeline this is in… I'm not sure, Maybe this is before the birth of Team RWBY or set things in the past, Timelines are F***** confusing for me.**

**But I guess I'm back? Anyway, Raven and Six created an alliance and will soon affect the world of remnant.**

**This is Gadget916 and I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Anima***

Six decided he'll bring Neo and Raven with him. He heard words from his spies that James Ironwood, has sent out his men to collect some sort of old artifacts from ancient ruins during the old era. Where magic was first introduced in the world of men/faunus, It looks pretty serious too since the general had sent out Winter Schnee, to recover this artifacts back to Atlas.

It looks like they brought their special teams with them, Ace-Operatives, Five members of the team. Their leader Clover Ebi, has lady luck behind him all the way, He wonders which will she favors more, Him or the kid

He has lots of experience in his belt, but he won't underestimate Clover, or his teams for example. He can sense the other four members have some talents as well. His biggest issue is with Clover, His weapon is called Kingfisher, which he used as a grappling hook and whip someone.

"So what's the plan?" Raven ask her Emperor, If they want to assemble the entire tribes throughout remnant, Six needs to take up the mantle on being an emperor throughout remnant

"Before we came here, I sent Neo here, to do little recon to find out more why these men are looking for these artifacts, It turns out this isn't any normal artifacts after all. This artifact is one of the Relics created by the two brothers themselves" Six responded to Raven, she was in shock by this since the relics are suppose to be kept within each vaults beneath four special academies

"Why would one of the relics be here? Should they be in their vaults right now?" During her time as part of Team STRQ, She worked for Ozpin and learned about the relics and Salem herself. But this is just ridiculous to even imagine that one of the relics, created by the two brothers just randomly be here in Anima

"It suppose to, but from my inside spies within Atlas, told me some wannabe soldier stole the relic beneath Atlas Academy, somehow undiscovered and brought it all the way out here in Anima. It turns out that the soldier is dead, but kept the relic hidden somewhere in this very area" Six couldn't believe some idiot, stole one of the relics and hidden it somewhere in this godforsaken cold region in are in the North region of Anima, and snowy mountains near where Argus is located

Neo then tap his shoulder to get his attention, She pointed to where the soldiers has found the relic, It was hidden in some trees stump to avoid from view

"All soldiers! This is Winter Schnee, I'll radio General Ironwood that we've found the relic of creation, Half of you will stay and guard the relic, while the other half comes with me. Ace-Ops, You guys coming with me also" Winter said to her fellow soldiers, they saluted to the specialist and half of them guards the relic, while the other half goes with her

"It looks like Winter and the Ace-Ops are leaving for now, We've to hurry and get that staff before they leave, Neo, you stay here and give us covering fire. Raven, your with me" Six hands Neo his silence sniper rifle, while Raven and him are sneaking up an unnoticed victim who put his rifle on the sides

Raven quickly use her sword to kill the idiot's head off, Six then pulls out pulse grenades to stun the robots and kills the nearby soldiers with his sidearms, A Light in Shining Darkness and Maria

More soldiers heard to commotions and saw two intruders are killing their men, Raven then use her portals and quickly sneak attack them from behind, She stabs their hearts with her sword and charge to the other idiots ready to die

Six himself hasn't gotten rusty with his skills and easily overpowered, many of Ironwood's tin soldiers, These are supposed to be military? NCR could easily beat their asses anytime with planning and numbers

Neo saw more soldiers running in, she snipes five soldiers in the head and one in his balls… which is pretty fucking messed up if she's being honest. But she was quite surprised to see she's has talent being a sniper rather than a thief

It was bloodshed to where Six and Raven are standing, many soldiers dead and no one is guarding the relic, Six hurries over to where the staff is and it's quite a sight to see

"So this is the Relic of Creation... seems more impressive up close than hearing rumors about it" Raven never thought she sees one of the relics in front of her

"The better answer is, what to do with this? We could just sell this and told them we've found a magical staff in old ruins, But I highly thought they'll believe us" Six sigh to himself before taking the staff, He'll bring it back to his fort before put it in his collections

But before Raven can open her portals, Ice shards come straight at them. Six pushes Raven out of the way, and stares at the person who did it

"You two aren't going anywhere with that, That belongs to Atlas and will be for the time being" Winter Schnee in the flesh, and it looks like the Ace-Ops are with her as well

"Winter Schnee... we finally meet, How's James anyway? He's still sour about me taking authority, under my hands" Six cross his arms while looking at the specialist, Winter herself just sigh while looking at the man who cause so much trouble in Atlas

"Raven Branwen and Courier Six, You two are under arrest for murdering most of my men and stealing the relic of creation, You both will be thrown into Atlas prison to pay for your crimes against Remnant and her people" Winter said to them

"While that may be fun and all... but I have a kingdom to run, My people can't handle things with me in jail, We'll meet again Winter, tell Ironwood that he'll need to upgrade more of his security next time" Six responded and soon Neo appears and teleports him and Raven to safety

Winter was pissed that two of the dangerous criminals in remnant has got away with _their_ relic, Mr. Ironwood isn't going to like this one bit, and quite a mouthful as well

* * *

***Atlas***

"YOU LET THEM GOT AWAY?!" Ironwood shouted to his specialist, he couldn't believed they just lost their relic a second time, He know worries what will Courier Six will do with it

"I'm sorry sir... I wasn't aware they have a third person with them, I'll accept any punishment for the time being" Winter looked down to her feet, She failed her mission to retrieve the relic

"No... there's no need for that Winter, I'll forgive you for trying to get the relic back, But hearing about Raven Branwen and Courier Six are working together... Remnant has enough trouble as it is" Ironwood responded, but can't seem to think about something

Raven Branwen, a wanted criminal has joined forces with Courier Six, He didn't hear any news about them being seen together, There has to be a reason why Raven is with Six in the first place. Unless Six has created some sort of mind-control technologies to brainwash Raven... it's even more dangerous than he first thought

Oh... Ozpin isn't going to like this one bit, Once he founds about that one of the relic gone missing, he'll snap like crazy since the relic is suppose to be a secret, within the order... which Raven also knows about as well and perhaps told Six about them

"What should we do now sir? Should we send out patrols to keep an eye about activities going on in the dark" Winter said to her general, she made a mistake thinking Six couldn't get away alive... she won't make it a second time

"No, I need all of my men here to protect the base, I can't have them getting killed in the shadows while searching for whatever going on around this world. I'll have to make a transport to Vale and speak to the headmaster there, And it's not going to be pretty..." Ironwood can feel Ozpin's anger behind his spine right about now

* * *

***Grimmlands***

Salem felt one of the relics are now visible throughout remnant, But it's in the hands of that Courier, She watched him destroying many soldiers that crosses his path and won in the end. Sure, he has help from his allies, but his quick thinking and ahead of time is not to be taken likely

She also saw he assembles many other native tribes into his home, he redesign his church into an fortress, He has every able bodies of men and women, to work day and night to assemble this one big kingdom that will rivals other parts of remnant. The design is pure white concrete that surrounds the forests in Anima, A big circle around this tower that perhaps see everything around the world

Once the tower was finish however, she couldn't help but be amaze by it's structure, the tower is big compare to any lesser versions of it. All districts is owned by other tribes members, but they all served under one man... Courier Six. He resides at that tower of his looking down each and every other kingdoms with his advance technologies and armies

"My lady... just what are you thinking, exactly?" Tyrian couldn't but wonders why his mistress is taking an interest on this Courier, He's just a mailman nothing more

"Courier Six continues to be more surprising, There's no doubt he's just a normal mailman, He's somehow created an kingdom for himself and his people. From what I've heard it's called the Imperial City, Former tribes are recruited into his army... I think he's going to build stronger forces than those military in Atlas" Salem is impress to see this lone courier made for himself, But he'll soon serve her and she will have his kingdom for herself

"I've done little research about the Imperial City, It's larger compare to any other kingdoms, getting inside of that place will be suicide" Hazel has some sort of hatred towards Six and his technologies, He once stole an important gear made by the New Canaanites and he tries to hack the gear to reviles secrets from Six and his army. But it turns out it was a fake that was _Not_ created by the New Canaanites at all!

"With that place that large, it'll also be too large for any soldiers to catch us, Will fade into the shadows and even kill the courier" Cinder doesn't seem surprise since she could handle this mailman, But the fact remains is that he has one of the relics and could use them on her and lose her powers

"Not to mention the tribes the resides there, I've know most of the tribes and believe me... they aren't messing around, The Reckless Star Tribe, use to be known as the stupid tribe, transformed into Exploding maniacs" Mercury once dealt with the Reckless Star Tribe in the past and won, but they now process bombs and skills to even beat him to death if he tries to kill their members again

"It matters not, All tribes will be dealt with no matter the numbers are" Tyrian can kill them all with ease, no matter how many skills or training those stupid tribes will do

"ENOUGH! We'll leave this for tomorrow, Leave me alone for the time being" Salem orders her followers to leave her chambers

"Yes, Mistress" They bowed down to their knees and quickly left... however there's one person with green hair is hiding around the corner, and writing reports to her father

"All is according to plan... Hopefully I'll head back to Father soon, Being here sucks as hell" Emerald mutters to herself before heading back to her room

Not many noticed this but Emerald is one of Six's spies, He recruited her the same time he found Neo, Trained her to become the perfect deceiver to fool her enemies. Cinder recruited her and was soon partner with Mercury Black... that arrogant little shit, Cinder doesn't know a thing since she's blended in perfectly well...

* * *

***Imperial City***

The streets are crowded with many people around the area, Many tribes give up their native ways and soon become trained soldiers to protect their city, The Imperial City is divided in fifteen districts around the area

**Market District - **Contains various merchant shops selling everything from weapons and armor, to potions and ingredients

**Arena District - **Contains the Imperial City Arena, where people can bet fights and cheer to their favorable teams, Blue Teams or Red Teams. Or if they are feeling brave, they could join the arena and will have to compete to gain the title of Grand Champion

**Arboretum - **Contains various statues of native tribes and history, and perfect farming place for farmers

**Temple District - **Contains the Temple of the Lord and fewer "Upper Class" homes, to each different tribe members

**Green Emperor Way - **Contains the Imperial City Palace and the Elder Council Chambers, to discuss the issues from outside of the kingdom or tribe fights

**Gods Plaza District -** Home to the Wealthier inhabitants of the city, In meaning only those who's rich can live in that district

**Faunus Gardens District -** A residential area inhabitants by many of Faunus citizens of the city, Plus Humans as well and got along very well, And want no parts of the White Fang wars with humans

**Branwen District - **A residential area inhabitants by the Branwen Tribe of the city, They'll allow anyone to live in their district if they follow the rules created by Raven Branwen herself

**Guild District - **There's five guilds resides in this district, Fighters Guild, Branwen Company, Arcane Magicians, Faunus Fang Company, Agents of God. All five guilds will welcome anyone that wishes to join them, But the Branwen Company needs to seek out Raven first in order to join

**Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints -** Former residential area where Emperor Six resides, The Nuns and Acolyte welcomes anyone that wishes to learn the stories how the United Empire was first created by their mighty father.

**Sewer District - **If anyone is brave enough to overcome the smell from the sewers, than you'll find yourself a home to those who can't afford to buy a hotel or live in the city

**Sewer Market District - **Contains small trinkets of merchant shops selling weapons, armor, food or bed rolls to poor people

**Outside** the** center of the city are the other districts...**

**Prison - **Located northeast of the Market District, Place where if anyone mess with the law they are thrown into jail

**Arcane University - **Located southeast of the Arboretum, Where the Arcane Art Clan resides there, They only recruit anyone that wants to study and learn more about magic from the old era

**Waterfront - **Located southwest of the Temple District, This part seems to house the poorer people of the city. They aren't exactly poorer... just have little bit of money to their pockets

These are the districts around the Imperial City itself, Many citizens have left their homes to stay to this newly built kingdom and felt more better than before, Most of the Faunus left Menagerie because Chief Belladonna wants to keep things the same instead of expanded more border controls.

One of those Faunus is named Henry Onyx, A young man whose an Eagle Faunus, Has some sort of vendetta against the White Fangs for killing his family, He seeks guidance from Courier Six and was appointed as the Guildmaster of Faunus Fang Company. His job is to beat both Fighters Guild and Branwen Company to see who's the best guild in all of remnant, Contracts are important and once those contracts are send to them, even if it's a joke they'll have to take it

Branwen Company were created by Raven herself, She wants to see her people do the _Good_ for remnant and assembles her tribe to become perfect assassins, Her apprentice Vernal is in charge of that guild and have to beat her rivals to earn contracts from people that needs something or someone killed

Fighters Guild are created by Dutch himself, He figures why not start his own guild within the city? He no longer lives in the wilds and his tribe are now part of the empire, He controls the guild who only fight for honor and strength to earn fame for everyone in remnant to hear

Arcane Magicians was created by "The Geezer" himself, he wants to see anyone outside of his own clan that posses willpower to handle and learn magic, He spend thousands of years for this very moment and hopes to live another as well

Agents of God was created by Emperor Six himself, They are the best of the best and rivals other guilds from their secret fighting skills and technologies, Of course theirs also Claire the leader of the Nuns is also in charge of the joint. You'll see most of the members of the guild are females wearing sexy nun clothes to fool their enemies

The United Tribes are now in one unit and will die to defend their newly home, Emperor Six has sent out ranking system to those that wishes to serve the empire and her people. To become her very own legionaries

***Ranks***

**Legionary Recruits - **are the lowest ranked members of the Empire, these Legionaries come from the various tribes recently conquered by the Legion. Freshly trained, these legionaries are those who are given only basic equipment. They are the most common type of the legionaries and make up the hastati maniple.

**Prime Legionaries** \- are the second lowest ranked members of the Empire and come from the various stock. These legionaries are those whom have more experience in battle. Although some are from conquered tribals, most are likely from children trained from childhood to be legionaries. These legionaries are given better equipment and are the most trained common type of the legionaries. They also make up the hastati maniple.

**V****eteran Legionaries** \- are not only the best equipped amongst the standard legionaries, they are also the most experienced as well. They are typically held in reserve until the recruit and the prime legionaries are defeated

**Prime or Recruit Decanus - **Legionaries are given the position of decanus when they display leadership potential consistently in battle. A legionary decanus has the authority to run small camps as well as act as a deputy for the local centurion. Seniority determines the quality of the decanus' armor; a standard decanus will only have the recruit's armor whereas a seasoned decanus will be given a veteran legionary's armor. They are easily distinguished by their helmets, which are adorned with multiple feathers.

**C****enturions** \- serve as field commanders during major operations. They are often appointed to their position through years of dedicated service and their martial prowess reflects the rigors they have endured. They are clad in heavy armor cobbled together from their fallen foes and use various weapons to great effect. However, they are generally kept away from danger due to the strategic value of each centurion. Outside of battle, centurions act as administrators of Legion camps with the assistance of the decanus.

**Legate - **The legate is the commander of the legionaries and is subservient to none but the Emperor. The position of legate is only given to individuals who demonstrate unshakable loyalty, leadership skills, and unrestrained ferocity. Consequently, the legate is feared by Empire's foes, as he is essentially the face of the Legion

**Legionaries Scout - ** A legionary trained in the arts of reconnaissance. These legionaries are equipped with hunting rifles and lighter versions of the standard recruit armor. They are often accompanied by Legion mongrels as support.

**Legionaries Explorers -** A veteran scout legionary. They are not intended for combat and will thus carry only basic weaponry. They serve as scouts, messengers, and sentries in various Legion camps

**Legionaries Assassins -** A specially trained legionary, sent after the Empire's most hated enemies. They are extremely dangerous due to the fact that they travel in packs and utilize powerful firearms and melee weapons. Legionary assassins are typically led into battle by a vexillarius

**Frumentarii -** The eyes and ears of Emperor Six, the Frumentarii serve as spies, saboteurs, and assassins. They operate separately from the main Legion forces and are hand picked by Courier Six.

**Vexillarius** \- A soldier chosen as a vexillarius is a standard bearer that carries the Vexillum, a military standard displaying the emblem of the Legion. The vexillarius provide troops with a rallying point and morale during heated exchanges. These soldiers are given luxuries including firearms, superior armor, and distinctive helmets in comparison to the standard legionary

**Praetorian -** They are soldiers or officers with the potential to become centurions but operate as members of Six's security detail. Prospective praetorians must challenge the praetorian they think is the weakest. The two men will then fight to the death in hand-to-hand combat for the title of praetorian. The praetorians are proficient in unarmed combat and augment their innate fighting abilities with lethal ballistic fists.

**Blacksmith** \- The blacksmiths are responsible for the maintenance of the Legion's weapons and armor. While their role in the Legion does not involve direct combat, they are well-armored and skilled with handling chainsaws, which serve as their tools and weapons. These men are generally found in legion camps.

**Legionary Instructor** \- The legionary instructor is responsible for the training of future legionaries. They are trusted with turning boys into potent warriors and thus are encouraged to subject their charges to rigorous training. They frequently threaten to kill their students should they not give full attention to improving their skills.

With these trained men and women that serves the United Empire, Remnant will finally have her savior to protect her in the near future...

And Courier Six... has assemble himself his own army using some of Caesar's Legion methods and rank systems.

It looks like Six is following the footsteps he doesn't want to follow, He hope to God and Joshua they wouldn't be disappointed with his choices. But the United Empire will bring safety throughout remnant and her people

* * *

**I'll end it for now, This seems to be a good start right? Six is now following the footsteps to an derange emperor, This looks like Caesar's Legion 2.0 right about now**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all later.**

_"Finally... my legion will have its Rome" Caesar quotes_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this story so far. I was planning to do my other stories but I'm having Arthur's block at the moment. Can't figure out what I'm suppose to do, that kind of thing.**

**But I'll stick to writing about the New Canaanites in remnant things for now, But I'm also forgetting a lot of the purpose of the things I've just recently wrote.**

**I started writing about how Six will be the Remnants version of New Canaan from New Vegas, Now I'm doing the emperor routes... which also stands for why Six is slowly turning into Caesar 2.0, But I guess I'll just stick to this idea until the next ones.**

***Reviewers***

**whatsup man - Thanks, I'm still trying to see where I'm going so far, The concept is kinda over the place right now.**

**daggercloak000 - Thank you**

**EpicGamer69420 - Thank you**

**Guest - There's two answers on why Raven can see the future, And which Team RWBY will visit the Imperial City.**

**Okay let's head back into history details about the maidens, We (or myself...) don't know too much about the maidens powers, Let's start with Raven. She can generate ice, either by condensing it into weaponry, forming ice spikes or freezing from a distance. She can also generate electricity from her hands and release it in close ranged strikes. Lastly, she demonstrates the ability to fly, which she has been able to use additionally to propel herself at high speeds. As well of seeing into the future, Which many timelines keeps popping out of the blue from nowhere, Some timeline involves Jaune being a hero and have many girls bowed down sucking his D***. Some of which OC's taking half of the girls in remnant for themselves, Or Raven saw her daughter's arm chopped off.**

**Cinder had initially only displayed immense fire and heat-based magic. Whether this was due to her own preference for this element, familiarity with it due to her semblance, or due to only obtaining half of the power is unknown. But upon obtaining the remaining portion from Amber and becoming the true full Fall Maiden, Cinder's powers were magnified, having now displayed even greater fire-based magic than before such as creating and conjuring solid glass weapons with a fiery core without the need of Dust or her Semblance and create gigantic extremely powerful fire blasts with ease.**

**Cinder also has also displayed power over other elements previously never used by her. Examples include conjuring a small blast of ice magic powerful enough to freeze a fellow Maiden solid for a considerable amount of time, the power to manipulate the element of wind to levitate herself and fly at high speeds, and the power of earth to create a giant flaming rock sword.**

**The previous Winter Maiden, Fria, Later upon being confronted by Cinder attempting to steal her powers, Fria displayed her power as the Winter Maiden while defending herself. She was able to create a tundra vortex of snow and ice with temperatures easily capable of freezing and burning a person's flesh to their very bone, unless they are protected by their Aura. Fria's frost was strong enough to freeze Cinder's Grimm Arm and freeze the entire area in a thick layer of ice, effectively rendering the area inhospitable.**

**Summer Maiden... is unknown, Rooster Teeth haven't post or anything related to Summer Maiden's powers, The only thing we know is that she also use elements like the other maidens. She also possesses fire and anything else related to the other three.**

**That's answer one, Now for your second answer...**

**Yang will likely travel to where the location of her mom is of course, She's been looking all over for her and wants answers, Raven herself doesn't want to see her because of her duty to protect her family. Yang **_**of course**_**... wants to see Raven and won't stop until she learns the full story.**

**Now here's the real answer that some people will be thinking about... Will Yang stay with her mom and leave her sister and dad behind? Don't know, I'll plan on building an Huntsmen Academy in the Imperial City, But I'm not sure if Yang will even want to travel all the way to Anima from Patch just to attend there.**

**Don't know... we'll see in the story so far.**

**KingAssassin442 - First of, Nice Joshua Graham pic dude. As for Liberty Prime, making himself known is planned and Six is already having his top-researchers and engineers working to build this top-secret killer robot. And I can't wait to make James Ironwood react to a robot that stands 40 feet (12.19 meters) tall and is heavily armored, which coupled with its armament of a powerful eye laser and tactical nuclear bombs make it a major combat asset.**

**This version of Liberty Prime is Mark VI, Past versions of Prime are only composed of all scrap metals found in the wasteland, Prime Mark II from Fallout 4 is the rebuilt version of Prime and in better conditions than the original. Robot J. House attended to use Prime against the Reds (Chinese) bastards but had to leave back to Vegas for his cryo-sleep. Leaving Prime behind... until the Brotherhood of Steel found him.**

**This Prime is composed of Tungsten... which is a really rare metal to find around earth, Six somehow acquired this metal and made dozen copies of that same metal into metals. Liberty Prime will be used... as a last resorts for war**

**That's enough answers for one day, Just know that James Ironwood, Ozpin and Salem themselves are now staring at one of **_**the **_**dangerous** **factions to ever roam around Remnant.**

* * *

Many people are shopping for food or clothes, Some tribe members open their own shops to earn money that way, This is the only place where Humans/Faunus can co-exist with each other, White Fangs ruined some of the good faunus trust with humans. But here in the Imperial city, No matter if you are human/faunus, You're always welcomed here to the city

They begin to lower their force field allowing new people to enter the city, Grimms can't attack because the walls are too high up, and lots of soldiers taking pot-shots at them. Legionaries are always standing guard at entrances throughout the city. It's a boring job to the Branwen tribes... but at least their emperor is paying them to guard their own districts.

The Emperor treated everyone equally, He cares about them in his own way, They are his responsibility and citizens of Remnant herself. Throughout remnant, many people heard about the Imperial City from the distance half of the major kingdoms and villages pack their backs to live inside the Imperial City.

To some like Atlas and Vacuo, This is against the law and banned anyone else that tries to leave their kingdoms, Menagerie also heard about the new kingdom over in Mistral. The place where humans and faunus can coexist with each other, no wars against each other... freedom from the age of men killed faunus.

The White Fangs heard of this and they tried sending assassins to kill the traitors of their kind, But never returned... It's rumored that those same assassins are now living in Imperial City with the rest of the traitors. Adam Taurus was so angry that he'll have to deal with more traitors in the near future... however the same cannot be said to the certain cat faunus in the same room as him

Blake Belladonna wants peaceful intentions with humans and thinks that the White Fangs are the ones that can do it, But she starts having doubts that this is what the Fang meaning of "Peace" Adam seems to be killing humans instead of making peace with them. But hearing about this new kingdom that accepts faunus… she has to go, She needs answers or finding out why this kingdom is allowing faunus living with humans.

When the time is right... she has to deflect and head straight towards Anima, Perhaps her fellow faunus friends over there can answer some of her questions.

A certain crow is looking at the distance of the White-Gold Tower, Until it transformed into a man, Qrow Branwen got news from one of his spy networks about this new kingdom in Anima. Apparently his sister and his former tribe joined forces with this courier guy, they also got half of different other tribes to join them and create this one massive army. He'll admit that the city is quite nice and looks royalty a little, Plus that tower in the middle looks huge as hell. which he'll bet that it also can sees other kingdoms around remnant from that high

He can easily walk into the city like normal... but no doubt his former tribe is still looking for him, He heard that the courier guy gave Raven one of the other districts which displays their own name attached to it. Branwen District... he has no idea if that's an honor or Raven wanted her name inside the city, Anyway Ozpin sent him on a spy mission to keep an eye on this city.

Raven can also turn into a bird like him, He has no idea if she's even watching him right now, But for now he'll have to leave or else he gets compromised from his mission. He suppose he'll visit Ruby and Yang, He is such a good uncle right?

* * *

***Ozpin***

Ozpin was enraged that one of the relics has been taken, The relics are supposed to be in secret incase they'll have to be used against Salem, He worries about the relic of creation in the hands of Courier Six. He suppose Emperor now, since just like many others he heard about the newly kingdom near Mistral, It's one of a kind and looks pretty much like he remembers in his past lifetime

The Kingdom is called Imperial City, The Emperor got many tribes absorbed into his army... including the Branwen Tribe themselves, Raven no doubt would likely be pissed or honored to be in this empire. He known Raven back when Team STRQ was formed, He never thought the former huntswomen and bandit turned into the left hand of the Emperor now

Raven is a Legionary Frumentarii, She served as a spy, saboteurs and assassins within the Empire. She's considered an elite and left hand of the Emperor himself, Whatever he requires, she'll answer only to him. She's still in charge of her own tribe and her words or law to them, He shook his head and wondered why this Emperor appointed Raven to be beside his side.

Neopolitan is a Legionary Praetorian, She served as the Emperor's bodyguard and remained at his side, She also has some criminal records in the police database. Neo is an orphan and was taken when a "Stranger" rescued her from thugs, She also has some sadistic personality and will kill anyone that dares threaten the Emperor himself.

"Glynda... what other news do we have about this Imperial City?" He ask his assistance, He recruited Glynda when she was just a student of his during the same year as Team STRQ

"Not much, The Imperial City looked ancient and almost outdated from the current era, However one of our spies was on his mission and returned with a broken nose. I don't know how... but this Emperor seems much smarter than we recently give credit for" Glynda will admit that the tower from the distance is quite a sight to see, the tower is named White-Gold Tower which exactly earned its name on being the tallest tower than Beacon for sure

But she didn't like however that they treated the spies with such hostility, At least they didn't kill the spy and send him back to Ozpin with just small injuries

"The United Empire is growing strong... This will cause quite a trouble to other parts of remnant, To make matters worse the spy that returned told me that they are building an huntsmen academy in that kingdom. Are they going to participate in the Vytal Festival?" Glynda continued since if the new kingdom is going to participate in the Festival with their own huntsmen academy... she doesn't what they are capable off

"Their own huntsmen academies... this turned out to be quite troublesome" Ozpin mutters but Glynda heard it, He's thinking how to counterattack this mess. But the real question is how to get the Emperor here in Vale, Or to convinced him to give back the relic

"I'm not sure sir... but for the time being we have to look out for the students here, I'm heading back to my office to handle paperwork... I hope you will also do your job as well" She threatens him to make sure he's doing work, Ozpin nodded before Glynda leaves, He sighs before get up from his chair and looked out from his window

"Just what is your plan courier? Is it building an army or just for money? You can't have planned this for the beginning otherwise I would have known about it. You're a mystery... I can't allow that, My spies may not get ahold of you... but it's only a matter of time before your plan comes out in the open" Ozpin said to himself, the emperor may seem like he's doing it for his people... but he figures this is just an act to gain people at his side

* * *

***Raven Branwen***

"Lady Raven, The guild has recovered lots of contracts from our usual business, Here's your cut of the job they recovered" Vernal hands her mistress the money they gotten from the latest contracts, Raven gets 15% of the paychecks, while the rest gets 9% of the money

Vernal may be the guildmaster of the Branwen Company, But Raven is still in charge of the entire tribe so she gets the most money then all of them, This city has lots of jobs within the city but they only do assassination missions or being spies for information.

"Good, keep up the good work Vernal, If anything else comes along tell me" Raven took her cut and put it in her chests, Being the left hand by the Emperor isn't an easy job you know. She's an Frumentarii and Lady Spymaster to the Empire. She trains the newly soldiers that wants to be spies, assassins and shows no emotions towards death, It's a thankless task but it beats staying in the camp that's for sure

Vernal bowed before leaving her alone, Raven looked out the windows into her own little district, The Branwen District... which is kinda funny if she's being honest. She went into being a bandit spymaster serving under the Emperor himself, She spent lots of time with the former courier and got to know him a little.

He's more smarter that's for sure, but his skills are unmatched in combat not even Neo can beat him, the Emperor still teaches the life value during his time as a priest. Right now he's top priority is keeping his city safe from any invaders or spies gathering information, She just felt Qrow's aura from the distance before he left, Guess her little brother doesn't want to visit her after all this time.

She doesn't hate Qrow because of his betrayal to the family, She still loves him even if she doesn't show it, Just like how she sometimes protects Yang... her daughter. She stops spying on her and focuses her new duties within the Empire, If her daughter comes looking for her... she'll be ready when the time comes.

But right now her scroll is acting up, The Emperor is asking her to come meet him, He's been having some of the engineers and top-researchers building some sort of super weapon to overcome war against Salem, When the time is right. His other side project is creating some sort of advanced medicine that in results, that can live forever with that medicine alone... Her Branwen traits allow her to look in her late-twenties, but in reality she's an old lady... but she doesn't like that answer or question on being _"Old" _When her Emperor finishes with that medicine. She'll have to ask him if he could... share those medicine with him

But that has to wait, She sighs before leaving her district to the Green Emperor Way, the current palace where the tower is standing. She attends with the Emperor and listens to the other councilors discuss things she doesn't bother with. The other tribes however are having a small war within the city. The Hell Claw Warriors and Phoenix Clans are arguing about how to get the Emperor's pants to themselves... which is stupid and shouldn't be the main topic

If she has her way, she'll just kill them and be done with it, but that will also get two tribes under her skin... which she doesn't have the able manpower to take them down alone.

* * *

***White-Gold Tower, Secret Underground***

"What is this place?" Raven asks her Emperor, the place they are standing in now is really high-tech beneath the palace itself, All researchers and doctors are living here for some reason. She then sees couples of robots talking to humans

"I like to call this place RIT, which stands for "Remnant Institute of Technology" underneath the surface world, our top-researchers are making progress with the things I've set up for them" Six begins to walk around the place, with Neo and Raven behind him

"There's four different organizations in each division. I can't let my researchers handle all things at once since it will prove stressful for them, So I created separate jobs for each division. Over the left there is the Advance Systems which where we test out high-tech weapons for our top soldiers, they also work on high-tech armor to improve the armor better than right now.

"Over to the right is where the BioScience division specializes in fields of study such as botany, genetics and medicine. They are also responsible for all biotech advancements, including crop production, pharmaceuticals and genetic engineering.

"Over to the left corner is the Facilities, the technology that forms the foundation of the Institute's efforts requires constant maintenance to prevent blackouts, In a nutshell, they keep the Institute's mechanical and electrical systems running smoothly. They maintain and upgrade all of the systems that make it possible to live and work in a place like the Institute's underground habitat: Crucial apparatus that recycles the air and water and provides power to the laboratories and quarters. The work they do might not be as exciting as some of the other departments, but it's at least as important.

"Last but not least, Robotics, I've decided to create androids that will help us in the upcoming war. Androids are going to be a major problem in the near future though. They can perform tasks like any other human/faunus can do better, And if they take people's job away from them means no money... bad for business. So my purpose for the androids is working with the empire as soldiers or anything else related to outside daily" Six purposes on these androids were simple... they aren't to be treated badly and if they are. He'll make examples of them since no matter what you are, Human/Faunus or Android doesn't matter in the Imperial City.

He can tell that Raven and Neo aren't listening to him anymore, He can't believe he went from being a simple courier into emperor, He'll have addressed his name throughout the world soon. He can't keep having "Six" as his name anymore.

Neo tap on his shoulder to get his attention, she pulls out her scroll and type words to communicate with him

**"The androids are male or female?" **Neo wonders since it would be cool to have her own android with her, if female that is.

"Both, Androids will be both male or female depending the results, But for now let's talk about the weapons and armor" He was rambling now, everything use to be more simple with him being a priest of New Canaan

New Canaanites are still active just absorbed into the Empire, He'll need to check the caravans and warehouses about the next shipments coming from their friends from the North. They are banned to trade with other kingdoms except Mistral of course, But with the Diamond Skeletons connections and high places, they can get shipments and sell their wares to earn money easy

"By the way Raven, How much incomes coming from our bank" Six ask Raven, He's been wandering about the pay recently

"About 30.9 billions sir, The success with the incomes are outstanding, considering you are a good business men with high connections" Raven responded with a smirk on her face, they beaten the rival companies as well the SDC, No doubt that Jacques Schnee is livid that the Empire is owning lots of business around remnant. Opening shops, guilds and even companies in Atlas is pissing him off more

But there's nothing he could do about it, Atlas Military were ordered to not engage them or they lose their pay, To make matters interesting is the Schnee's youngest daughter Weiss Schnee visit the companies that sell solid cuts of diamonds. She complains that it's breaking the economy for other businesses and she demands they shut-down the diamond business, The Mormon Caravans and Diamond Skeletons ignore her and continue their business like usual.

"That's a lot of money... guess the Empire is doing good deeds for the time being, Neo, if you want I can take you out for shoplifting if you need more clothes for yourself" Six checks his Pip-Boy for the incomes and there was indeed lots of money in his bank account

Neo quickly nodded her head before dragging him to the elevators, Raven sighs before following them since it's her job to protect the Emperor. Sometimes she wonders why she became his left hand in the first place.

* * *

***Weiss Schnee***

16-year old Weiss Schnee, was enraged that the Mormon Caravans and Diamond Skeletons didn't heed her warnings, The SDC is losing business and her father is complaining non-stop about losing to some nobody emperor. This Emperor still made her curious though...

Not much is known about him from the media, but the so-called "Emperor" was a former courier that delivered mails to people, but turned religious and became a priest to form New Canaanites, Then rounded up other tribes from Atlas to Vacuo to form into one unit. The United Empire.

Some of the people in Atlas left this place called Imperial City. She can easily see it down there in Atlas, The tower is small below Atlas... but something tells her it's better up close than above the clouds. The Imperial City also has their own military group which are better equip than Atlas own military system

Legionaries are what they called, it's apparently an ancient roman title for the legionaries. They are well-equipped with high-tech weapons and armor, owned many businesses throughout remnant, and won't share their own technologies with the outside world. It's like they are hoarding those things for themselves

Plus... she heard that the Emperor is creating an Huntsmen Academy, It said from the media that the Emperor will be teaching younger generations what it really means to be Huntsmen and Legionary at the same time. She doubted she'll be interested on being a legionary... but the huntsman school gotten her attention

Unlike the rest of the Huntsmen Academies, which you have to be the age of seventeen to enter the program, but in this new school they aren't restricting the age limit at all. To them men and women are equal with each other, they will train them into fully trained huntsmen or legionaries when they are done with them.

That's when Weiss made a decision... she has to go, They accept anyone right? Even the Schnee heiress herself can attend this school. She marks the Imperial City on her scroll and is getting ready for tomorrow. She has to restore the SDC from her father...

* * *

***Blake Belladonna***

The time is now... Blake was looking at the paper in her hands by accident, The newly kingdom Imperial City is opening their newly academy and without age limit, She's only 16-years old right now... but lately Adam is becoming worse and worse about all this.

He's becoming unlike she first thought about him, He's slowly losing his pressure and force spat-out angry about more traitors to their kind, Apparently more White Fang members didn't return and most likely living in the Imperial City. He's becoming a tyrant and she fears he'll lash out anger towards her soon.

She marks the City on her scroll and she'll leave in the morning, Adam wasn't the person she thought anymore... maybe her parents were right about her being an idiot. She chose Adam over her parents because she thought about peace with humans...

The White Fang right now isn't the way they were anymore, She'll have to restore the White Fang when she gains more experience and skills under her belt. She hopes the Imperial City is a nice city for faunus people to live in

* * *

***Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long***

The two sisters were hanging out like usual. Recently Yang heard rumors from her classmates about the new academy in Imperial City. She heard about the place but never thought much more about it. She was heading to Beacon like her mom(Summer) and dad went to. Then the boys from her class mention a hot-chick with black hair and red eyes that looks just like her will be the headmistress there... that gotten her attention

She did research about the new academy and there's no age limit, which means Ruby and her can attend this school, But that means she'll have to give up going to Beacon in the first place. But if this place has answers about her real "Mom" than she has to go

But she has to convince Ruby to come with her. She's only fourteen right now but age doesn't matter to the Imperial City. She ordered two tickets to Anime online for the academy.

Ruby was excited and sad that she can attend the new academy, but her dreams of going to Beacon like her mom will be left forgotten... but she doesn't want to wait anymore so she agrees with Yang, But their dad isn't going to like this one bit... But this is her and Yang's choice and they are going!

Imperial City... she hopes that place has lots of cool stuff! With all those high-tech weapons! Ohh~ She hopes she can use one of those!

* * *

***Six***

Six is looking at the documents for the huntsmen academy program, The new academy that teaches everything what it means to be huntsmen and legionaries, He's going to be the headmaster of Imperial Academy with Raven as the headmistress. This wasn't planned mind you, but Raven somehow again got him agreed to create an huntsmen school for the younger generations

He got four surprises from his documents, The people going to come here for the academy is none-other Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, no doubt to restore her family honor from the ground ups.

Next is Blake Belladonna, It looks like the only daughter of Ghria and Kail Belladonna is coming to his school. Funny, last he heard is that she was in the White Fang... What changed?

Next are two sisters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long, Yang looks just like Raven, her looks, hair, and perhaps face features. The only differences are her hair color and eyes, No doubt from her father Taiyang Xiao-Long.

Ruby Rose... a splitting image of Summer Rose, It looks like the little red reaper wants to become a huntsmen this early. She's also fourteen? Guess that means she'll become the first young huntsmen/legionary of the Empire

"It looks like your daughter is coming to my school Summer, Are you happy with her?" Six notice a figure behind him, She has a mask on her face, but her attires are the same ones she wore before her "Death"

"Yes, I'm happy that I'll both of my daughters again" The figure now named Summer, took her mask off and was happy to see her angels once again... however Tai will also be pissed as well... but oh well~

"You know finding you wasn't easy, I'm just glad to say you survived that encounter with the Grimms" Six found Summer somewhere in the north, she didn't remember who she was but he restored her memories and she cried out in tears. He brought her back with Raven... and they both have a long talk with each other

"I'm sure it did, Now I've have to get ready teaching the newly students for tomorrow, Even my daughters have to learn harmful lesions from their mother" Summer smiles before putting her mask and left his office

Six smirk a bit before staring outside of his balcony into the midnight skies and shattered moon

* * *

**I'll end it here for now, I hope you all enjoy this story**

**I'm tired right now and need sleep, I'll catch you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Imperial City***

"Black Horse Couriers! Get your free copy of the latest news from remnant, SDC is losing business fast in Atlas!" A Faunus with Lion traits giving away free copies of the latest news, This type of news is old but it's for the people who hasn't heard about the news from the media yet

The people in the city enjoy walking around the place. Instead of riding cars, bikes, or airplanes, like most folks, The Imperial City wants you to experience the whole place. The beauty of the palace itself it's unique on its own. This place is built to last and they hope it will last over centuries into the future.

"Looks like the Market District is packed, like usual huh Rave?" Summer ask her reunited best friend, She still has her mask on since she's been appointed as Raven's assistant to handle the newly students, She can't wait to train Ruby and Yang... but that doesn't mean she'll go easy on them just because she's their mother

"Honestly, I wish it wasn't so many people around here, I get that this place is pretty and on... but that doesn't mean people have to live here, We got to make more settlements for people without a home" Raven noted that she needs to ask her Emperor to build more settlements outside the city, The Population is getting crowded and she doesn't need more headaches from hearing voices around the entire districts

"Come on~ It's not that bad, You just have to get used to being in the society like me" Summer waved her hand to the faunus couple, they waved back since they recognized her mask being part of the legionaries explorer.

When Summer isn't training or helping with Raven, She wanders around remnant for information about everything going on outside the city, Plus it gains her more experience and see many things she hasn't seen yet, She still misses Tai and Qrow... but they still work for Ozpin. The Emperor told her the "Real" truth about Ozpin and he's more than he seems, She always thought Ozpin was a bit shady but it was just his persona, But he sent her off into a dangerous mission that he himself didn't know what happened to her.

She has to keep her distance until the time is right, But... she started to have major feelings towards the Emperor himself, He's religious and believes people can change sometimes. While he still kills anyone that crosses his path for stealing or killing his men, He's at least honest with himself and doesn't lie to anyone's face... (...Most of the time)

"Whatever... I still need to file the reports for the academy, I don't understand why I was appointed headmistress in this academy, You and I were once a part of a team in which you were the leader. What makes me capable on leading half of the entire school of brats if the Emperor barely shows up" Raven felt her eyebrows twitch a bit since she'll have to deal with brats left and right if they do something wrong

"The Emperor told me it was a test for you, You once led a group of bandits and kept them together... then why not lead a group of students along the way? It's a good experience Rave~ I can do your job blindfolded if I have to!" Summer express stuff to her BFF, She believed this will be an good example of Raven and perhaps change her a little to express her feelings in the open more

"The students should be arriving at 9:00 A.M... it's six right now, Let's have breakfast before planning how to deal with the brats" Raven took the lead with Summer following her like a lost puppy, She eats in the market place instead of those expensive cuisines sometimes.

The place she goes to in the morning and night is called The Feed Bag. It's cheap but good prices with food and drinks. What makes being Lady Spymaster worthwhile is that she always gets 50% off from every store in the market district. Which suits her just fine because she's protects the Emperor after all

"The Feed Bag? Isn't that the place where faunus people go?" Summer visit the Feed Bag before, the place is run by a faunus with Bee traits, His name is Kevin Lark and has lots of faunus coming to his place to talk and eat

"They only come during the night, I swear it's a party every time I come here. But that honey mead from that faunus... it's unique itself" Raven will admit that she grown to like the honey mead from the faunus, It's called Honeybrew Mead and it's his secret recipe from his family

"I know what you mean..." Summer like the taste to, since it's rare that honey can blend in well with other ingredients

* * *

***Neo* (*Cues: Wings of Kynareth TEST Oblivion Guitar Cover - FamilyJules*)**

Neo is wandering around the city for a bit, She has gotten one billions in her bank account from the Emperor himself. Said that's her paycheck for being there with him. She didn't complain since she grew attached with Six, Back before United the tribes together it's just her and Six traveling around either doing good deeds or not.

Plus she's his bodyguard for christ sake and only leaves if she's bored with something, The Ice Kin Tribe lives through the sewer district because they can't stand the heat like she can, So Six created a tunnel entrance for the tribe to get inside the palace easier for meetings. Sometimes those womens are getting close to him...

She sighs before heading inside her usual ice cream place, Yolanda's Ice Cream serves lots of different ice creams around remnant, You can say this is her favorite place to relax before heading back to the palace

"Hello again, Miss Neopolitan! Shall I get your usual orders?" Yolanda is human for most parts, She dreams of being the best ice cream seller throughout remnant, When she first came to the Imperial City... she found a perfect home and friends to sell business to. Plus the Mormon Caravans delivers her ice creams to their trade routes, She'll reward them with her special ice cream from her family recipes

Neo nodded before Yolanda gets her usual stuff, Neo looks though her scroll and the Emperor is telling her to meet him near the academy, She's going to be his assistance on teaching the brats from all over remnant. She can't speak but she'll make the brats think twice to mess with her...

* * *

***Emperor Six* (Music still playing)**

It's almost time before the students get here. He reread the documents he got from last night, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long attended his newly built school. Plus other students that he doesn't care about pretty much, he at least hopes they all have potential to become full time legionaries. But besides those four girls from his reports, He gotten another surprising news from his spies themselves

Pyrrha Nikos... The four time champ in Mistral is coming to his dear academy too, He never thought the champion wants to become a huntsmen this soon. He read the reports that Nikos is one of the best talent to be use within the Empire, He hope the rumors about her "Talents" can be useful in the future

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are considered orphans since their villages were ransacked by Grimms, He doesn't know much about these two... but Ren is a martial artist practicing some ancient stances and stuff. He also welds dual SMGs on his shoulders, Nora however uses her hammer and can generate lighting somehow. Whenever she gets hyper from coffee or pancakes... stay away when that happens.

Also she has a habit of breaking people's legs... with that dangerous hammer of hers.

Last but not least... James Ark... Or Jaune Arc for example, He recognized that blond hair and blue eyes of his, He's an Arc and his family used to be powerful during the war. Now they are nothing but simple farmers or villagers. This boy has seven sisters... dear god that's a nightmare. He's the black sheep of his family and wants to prove himself and become a huntsman like his ancestors before him. His family didn't allow him but he left one night and on his way here, From what his spies told him is that the boy is armed only with a sword and shield... the crest is from the Arc Symbols used during the great war between humans and faunus

And he doesn't have aura... not sure how he's still alive while wandering the forest where monsters can attack him at any time, Hell, he doesn't have aura and he can still beat Neo, Raven and Summer without it. Manly because of his cybernetics enhancements he gotten from the Think Tank

He just got an idea... He'll assemble four major teams together, Back when he was still in the Mojave Wasteland, The Brotherhood of Steel has some sort of code within their orders. In order for the group to become a perfect unit, they must bond like brothers or sisters to achieve victory

Sending the entire unit will only fall apart, So he'll have to send a smaller unit to bond together simply, A scout, explorer, assassin and vexillarius together will be unstoppable enough. Here's the team ideas...

"Let's see here..." Six mutters before looking in his documents in his hands

***Team Set Up***

**Ruby Rose - Weiss Schnee - Blake Belladonna - Yang Xiao-Long (Team RWBY) aka Team Ruby**

**Jaune Arc - Nora Valkyrie - Pyrrha Nikos - Lie Ren (Team JNPR) aka Team Juniper**

**Sun Wukong - Scarlet David - Sage Ayana - Neptune Vasilias (Team SSSN) aka Team Sun**

**Nebula Violette - Dew Gayl - Gwen Darcy - Octavia Ember (Team NDGO) aka Team Indigo**

***End***

"These other students came from Vacuo? What made these eight wanting to join my academy over Shade" He heard of these two teams from Vacuo, It looks like they are interested in his newly built academy as well

Just then he saw Neo coming to him, With buckets of ice cream on her hands, He look at his reports one more time before heading to the academy, Something tells him this will be interesting in the future

* * *

***Imperial City***

"So... this is the Imperial City" Weiss arrived in the city and cannot express how amazing this place is, The walls are so high up not even Grimm or Nevermores can climb that high. The people were citizens and are walking around town expressing their feelings and stuff

"It must have cost a fortune to build this place, All from that one courier I've kept hearing about?" The courier has been in the news lately about beating her father's company, More like breaking the economy for other businesses. But that one tower in the middle is the one caught her eye, The White-Gold Tower is what it's called and it's bigger than the tower in Beacon Academy

She look to where the academy is located, She then spot teenagers her age going to the newly fresh built place and heading inside, She look at her suitcase making sure her dust is safe before heading straight to the academy

Blake Belladonna was here before Weiss, She was reading her Ninja's of Love without care at all, But she noticed a lot of faunus talking with humans. No violence or fights going between them... Humans treated her kindly like they are one of them, How could the rest of society isn't like this?

Anyway, the city is massive like the news said it would be, But she didn't think it would be this _Big_ at all. Her main objective is becoming an huntsmen and more experience under her belt, Her side objective is making sure no White Fang assassins getting into the city with harmful intentions

"Ohh~ We're here in the Imperial City Yang!" Ruby looks around the place with stars in her eyes, The city is big and the walls are so high up! She also saw soldiers carrying around with high-tech weapons on them. She really wants to go up with them and ask how they got those!

"Yeah, it's impressive Rubes, Got to say... this is one hell of a place to set up" Yang was keeping an eye on that tower in the center. She really hoped she could go to the top and look around the world...

"WOW! this place is amazing!" Sun was eyeing out the place, He was so glad he convince his team to come with him, This place is so much better than Vacuo itself

"I see lots of pretty ladies~ Hopefully I'll manage to swing them by" Neptune using his charm looks to attract some ladies, he did get some... but he also saw hateful stares from their boyfriends

"Let's keep focusing the main topic, On being huntsmen dudes" Scarlet said to the both of his teammates, Sometimes he wonders how Sun became his leader in the first place

Sage looked around and saw the beauty that this place has to offer, Beats being in Vacuo he guess

"Oh. My. Oum! This place is so amazing?!" Nebula look left and right on her surroundings, this place just became five times better than Vacuo itself

"I'll admit... didn't not think this place whole such beauty at all" Gwen admires the city but the tower itself is special on it's own

"What do you think is inside that tower? Maybe a bunch of councils or something?" Dew ask her teammates, All of them are already friends so it's possible they'll be teammates in this academy

"It's where the Elder Councils are located, I've heard that the tribes are having meetings when something is going on, But enough of that guys. Let's just head to where the academy is" Octavia said to her friends before they all heading to the school

* * *

***Imperial Academy***

The academy is crowded of upcoming huntsmen and legionaries in training, They heard the speaker told them to wait to the ballroom for the teachers and headmasters within the academy

"Feeling nervous Rubes? I'm sure am not" Yang trying to cheer her little sister up, Ruby felt so out of place in the room full of sixteen or fifteen year old's

"I'm fourteen Yang! Nobody is going to take me seriously, This is my first time being in a room of people twice my age..." Back in Signal Academy, Ruby was put into people her age so they can study more about dust and grimm. But she never pass her grades... because she dropped out Signal for this academy with Yang

"Aw~ come on little sis, I'm sure you'll find some friends in this place, But I'll make sure no boys get too close to you..." Yang will punch anyone that tries to get close to her baby sister, Unless they have good reasons why they wanted to date her

While the sisters are chatting with each other, we see two faunus speaking to each other like long time friends

"Blake! Is that you? Wow! didn't know you are coming to this academy" Sun was surprised that Blake of all people is here, Didn't she work for the White Fang?

"Hello Sun... it's been some time huh?" Blake is still reading her book, While she was glad to see Sun and all... she wants to be left alone until the teachers get here

"Yo! where have you been dude? Me and the guys were looking all over for you" Neptune said to Sun, Sage and Scarlet shook their heads on their suppose leader getting lost or talking to someone they don't know

"Hey dudes! This here is Blake... she's all mysterious and stuff but she's alright, Hey, did I mention you about my bro's?" Sun continued to talk and Blake is getting annoyed by all of this, before she walks away from Sun and his friends

While Sun is still rambling on his bro's... We see a certain Schnee talking to the four girls team from Vacuo

"Weiss Schnee? The second daughter of the SDC is here?" Gwen didn't think she saw the heiress being here of all things

"Yes, I'm here to become an huntsmen and will soon take over my father's business, But I'm more surprise to see all four of you here as well" Weiss heard of them in Atlas, These four made an impact in Vacuo on being the best teams ever

"Were just here because of the newly academy here, We couldn't wait being seventeen so we decided to come here" Dew responded since she can't wait on being huntress already

"I'm sure that's great and all, I'm hope we all can get along when we become huntress" Weiss said to them, It's not that she wants to finish this conversation, she wants to see the teachers and headmaster already

Once she left, the other four look at each other

"She's seems okay... but more of a spoiled brat to me" Nebula responded to her friends, they agree that Weiss is just here to overshadow her dad's shadow in business and stuff

More people were chatting with each other until they heard footsteps coming in front of them, All of them are paying attention now to see what the teachers and headmasters looked like

They see one person with black long hair with red eyes appearing before them, she wears a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with a series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels.

Yang felt her heart stop on seeing... _her, _The person she's been looking for eight years is standing in front of her around the audience, She wanted to lash out... but don't want to embarrassed herself on shouting her mom in front of many people

Another person besides the woman is wearing a mask, she had shoulder-length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to her daughter's but mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles.

Ruby felt a strange connection with these women... like she knows who this is, the outfit looks like her mommy used to wear... but maybe that's her imagination or something. Her mommy died is what's making her to become a huntress in the first place

Then another person came besides her with an umbrella, She wore a white tail jacket with a pink interior button and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Then last but least... the Emperor/Headmaster himself, He wears unique fancy robes with white fur around his neck **(Oblivion Emperor Robes)**, Wears a red neck gaiter that covers his nose and mouth. Has sunglasses that block anyone to see his eyes, Has some sort of metal machinery on his left wrist... which looks unique for most people.

"Hello students, Welcome to the Imperial Academy, Where all of you are to be trained to become huntsmen and legionaries. Now some of you are wondering what's the difference in huntsmen and legionaries, Huntsmen's duty is slaying Grimm to wherever they came from in order to uphold the peace in our world, Legionaries on the other hand are the main fighting force composed by men, women, faunus and even children if have to." Six telling them the difference between Huntsmen and Legionaries are

"Legionaries only have one purpose in life... to fight to their last breath, No matter how strong your opponents or Grimm are, You never give up. The purpose of legionaries or why it existed in the first place is to teach our enemies a lesson they'll never forget! To bring God wisdom to their doorsteps. My former life I was just a simple courier delivering packages for money. Then I became a priest to teach everyone about the New Canaanites and God's wisdom. Now here I am... Emperor of Remnant. While many kingdoms may disagree on me being emperor or consider me a tyrant, I treat my people fairly. I care for them because If I don't then God will punish and banish me to gates known as hell! My people need a leader! The Empire can't survive without me on the Ruby Throne! Until I can find a worthy successor to take my place on being the next emperor of remnant, that's fine! But until then... I'm still in charge and my words are law!" Six is going all in on this words, He sees many of his students taking his words to heart

"So... my students, Remember this well... We are the United Empire and our sole purpose is to take out the trash that god gave to us, I'm talking about bandits, thieves, killers or even Grimm for that manner! We are saving Remnant and her people. All of you in the room are her citizens of the Empire itself, Without Remnant or God there is no humans or faunus living here today, All of you are chosen to become greater than your dreams. Forget your purpose on everything and remove those fame and glory crap! This is the United Empire and I won't waste my time teaching anyone that wants women, gold or even harems for that manner. Huntsmen's law is those licenses becoming a full-on Huntsmen or Huntress to fight Grimm, Legionaries for example, you're already considered as adults in this room. Once you know this, the better it will get." Six continues his speech

"One more thing, students... If anyone that dares to attack us? The United Empire itself... eliminate them by any means, I won't tolerate anyone that hates killing people... but sometimes, when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other. Family is important... without anyone there with you, You'll easily fall into the darkness consumed by either rage or hatred. You can let out that anger but not towards others, You'll have to be calm and wise and don't let your emotions get the better of you" Six finish his speech to them, Most of them understands him but the other half doesn't like the killing part of his

"It seems my speech took a while for all of you, Let me introduce myself, I'm Emperor Ulysses, and I'm also going to be your headmaster of this academy. Besides me is your headmistress and teacher, Raven Branwen and her assistant Rose, This here on my right is Neopolitan and she's my bodyguard... She's also going to keep an eye on you all if anything suspicious is going on" Emperor Ulysses said to them. He changed his name to Ulysses since Ulysses S Grant led the Union Army as Commanding General of the United States Army in winning the American Civil War.

"Today, you all are going to stay here in the ballroom for the night, Tomorrow all of you are doing tests to prove your worth in the Empire System" Ulysses then leaves the ballroom, ending his speech to everyone since he felt his voice hurting a little

"I'll make sure all of you pass this test tomorrow, If not we'll send you home to pieces if we have to" Raven with dark grin on her face, Summer sigh and it looks like Raven is going to have fun with these kids... and her daughters as well

* * *

***Imperial Academy, Ballroom***

Everyone set-up their bedrolls inside the ballroom, While most of them were excited about becoming huntsmen, Ruby can't help but remember the speech from her headmaster. Sure, killing people may seem necessary sometimes... but she doesn't know if she _can_ kill anyone that messes her family. Victory can't be achieved without sacrifice after all

While she was walking down the hallways, she accidentally bumped into someone, she had white long hair and in her sleep attire. She looks like an ice princess from that Frozen movie she used to watch as a kid

"Excuse me! I'm getting ready to sleep here?" Weiss shouted at the girl in front of her, She knows that age isn't an issue in the Imperial Academy... but allowing a child in as well? This is beyond normal standards of how professional academies work!

"Oops? sorry! I didn't see you there?" Ruby tries to apologize to the women in front of her, She didn't have to be mean to her...

"Didn't see me? You're telling me that you don't see someone in front of you? Are you a dolt or something?" Weiss cross her arms looking sternly on the girl, This dolt has to be the most idiotic person she has ever encountered

"I'm not a dolt! I was busy in my personal thoughts, I just didn't see you in front of me in time" Ruby lashes out towards the mean girl, Why this girl has to be meanie to her!

"Can't you both stop shouting, I'm trying to read my book here" Blake called out towards the two, She has her cat ears out since faunus are pretty much accepted within this city

"Hey Rubes! Finally found you little sis~" Yang finally found her baby sister, She was looking left and right for this little troublemaker

"Yang~ This girl right here is a meanie! She said I'm a dolt, I'm an adult like headmaster Ulysses said so!" Ruby pouted since Headmaster Ulysses said everyone in the academy is considered an adult

"Really? Well I'm sorry on behalf of what my baby sister here just did, Can't we all just end this pointless fight on who started it and get along?" Yang said to Weiss, She was in no mode to deal with this right now since her main objective is her mother... Raven Branwen

"Oh sure~ We can just end this pointless talk on who started it, Then we'll just go hang out like friends, Or do make-ups with each other on other pointless weeks or months?!" Weiss sarcastically responded since no one in this academy has the right mind like she did

"Ahem" A voice calls out to the four girls, They turn and see the headmistress with her assistant besides her, Ruby and Yang are feeling that same energy coming from that masked assistant...

"I'm sure that you four are well acquainted with each other, But can you please end this pointless talk until the morning. You four are screaming each other and it's bothering the other students in the room" Raven with a stern look on her face, She can't have screaming or loud shouting while it's hurting her ears off

"Yes, Please spend whatever you have left before the test tomorrow, You all need goodnight sleep if you want to survived that is" Rose said to them, She look at Ruby and Yang and felt happy that they grew up so much before her "Death" she wants to hug them... but have to wait until the time is right

"I-I'm sorry, Headmistresses! I-I'll end the talk and go back to my bed for the night!" Weiss quickly leaves the scene before her embarrassment kicks in on her

"Rose... I'll take Ms. Xiao-Long with me, It's time for a mother-daughter reunion with each other" Raven stares at Yang, Mother and Daughter... looking each other in the eyes. Red meets Lilac... Until Yang turns them into the similar red color of Raven's

"Ruby... I'm going to have a _long_ talk with my mom here, Uncle Qrow is our uncle so my mom is also your _aunt_" Yang clearly doesn't like using that word since she never figures that her mom is Ruby's aunt anyway

"So this is Summer's spawn... You are a spitting image of your mother, little rose, But I need to talk with my daughter here for awhile" Raven begins to walk away with Yang following her, leaving Rose and Ruby alone with each other

"Don't worry about Raven, Ruby, She's just not good with her emotions with people" Rose said to her daughter, No matter how much she wants to hug her right now

"I guess so... Whelp! I'm heading to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Rose! Which is weird because my last name is Rose too~" Ruby smiles at her before going to where her bedroll is located in the ballroom

"Yeah... Later, My proud and joy" Summer felt tears coming from her eyes through the mask, She was just happy to talk with her daughter even for a short while...

* * *

***Branwen District***

Raven is leading Yang to her district named after her, Branwen District... she still has to get used to the name. But this entire district is her territory and she owns it, The Branwen Company is also her business since her tribe formed it in the first place. And it's getting business from wealthy clients who wants someone dead or anything related to earned money

"So mom... You seem to be doing well after all these years" Yang randomly spoke to Raven, She can't believe the headmaster allows a district with her _Mom's_ name attached to it. It's like an insult to her or something

"Sure did, It's not easy being the Emperor's spymaster and headmistress of the academy you know, Before you ask I'm not telling you about the test tomorrow. It's how the Emperor wanted it to be and I don't blame him" Raven responded to Yang's question

"How did you become a bandit... to Miss Spymaster of the Empire, The Headmaster said that he was killing bandits and all of that. So why didn't he kill you?" Yang won't lie, she'll be pissed that her mother died before getting her answers... she'll least thanked the Emperor to spare her mother

"Former bandit leader actually, I've stopped raiding caravans or villages because of the alliance I made with the Emperor, He appointed me with his left hand to keep an eye out on most things if I'm heading out somewhere. That's how I gotten information about you Yang, I knew you came here just to find me if my name is on the map" Raven stated since Yang only found her because rumors beginning to spread outside the City

They then went to her personal house, She used to live in a tent but now lives in houses like the folks in the city, All of her collection is on display including her Grimm Mask. She no longer needed it since everyone throughout remnant knows who's under the mask now, But she kept it like a trophy until she may need it once again.

"Nice digs, Must of cost a fortune for this place" Yang has to admit that the place looks cool enough, Even that Grimm Mask on displayed in the collection room

"The whole house was specially crafted by professional designers in the city. They told me how I wanted my house to look and design. I gave them everything I wanted in this house and all it took was 10 minutes until they were done. They work like machines and they told me I don't need to pay since their funds is coming from the Empire itself, Which suits me just fine... and quite cozy if I'm being honest here" She looked around her house never notice anything besides her collection room, The walls are coated black with red stripes almost like blood stains, Her living room has a Beowolf animal next to the fireplace and two comfy chairs. Her trophy Nevermore head attached to the walls, Grimm usual disappears but if you are quick enough cut their heads and you have a trophy in your career

She brings Yang to the kitchen area and went to her cabinet for wines to drink, These wines is called Spirytus Stawski with 96% alcohol plus suicidal if anyone drinks too much of this stuff, She only drink these for special occasions... which is now in fact

"I know you drink alcohol, Yang, My spies always informed me and your search to find me" Raven handle her daughter little of the alcohol, If she ends up drunk tomorrow during the test... she better have a strong stomach or else

"Strawberry Sunrise is my usual stuff... but I'll at least try this out" Yang grabs the glass and dig in on her drink, Raven look at her and slowly putting the wine away before her daughter ask for more

"Man... that was one strong wine right there, Taste is pretty strong and the flavor is... I'm not sure about it?" Yang scratched her back head since the flavor is weird but tasty at the same time

"So... what do you want to ask me? You been waiting for this for a long time now, I'll try to answer however I can" Raven took a sip on her drink, while Yang is thinking what to say to her

"Why did you leave, Why did you leave me and dad like you did" Yang gets straight to the point with Raven, This is one of her answers she's been waiting for a long time now

This time Raven drink the whole glasses in mere minutes, Before looking away from Yang to her glass window staring at the dark skies

"Before your father and I were a couple, Qrow and myself went to Beacon Academy to learn how to counter Huntsmen. Our tribe wanted us to study the ways how Huntsmen work and ways to beat them in their own games. Then Qrow and myself were once a part of Team STRQ, We've learned everything we could before finally graduated to become Huntsmen. Somewhere along the way Qrow begins to listen to that headmaster in Beacon, Ozpin... he manipulates my brother into his circle and says his tribe... _Our_ tribe "Killers and Thieves" Qrow is too deep into that old wizard's words and I consider Qrow a traitor to our family." Raven still never forgets those words from her idiot brother...

"What does this have to do with dad?" Yang was confused on hearing about her mom's family history, She knew Uncle Qrow never likes talking about his family or even avoiding the question in general

"Before my deflection, Your father kept hitting me with those awful puns of his, But somewhere along the way... I began to have feelings for him. When he told me to become his girlfriend, I accepted just like that, We spent good years back when everything is still clear to me... We created you along the way. But... My tribe needed me and Qrow to return since my mission in Beacon is over, I knew Qrow won't come back so when I asked Taiyang about the situation and for him to come with me. He was displeased and told me to choose which I love more, Him or the Tribe... you already know what happened after that" Raven said to Yang, She cares for Yang but her duty to her tribe is important enough

"After I left you and Tai, Summer began coming over to his house to cheer him up like before, I knew Summer also has feelings towards Taiyang... so I decided to let things happen. Even if I have a duty for my tribe, I still came to check up on you from time to time, Years past and Taiyang finally got over with me and Summer besides him... something I can never be" Raven lower her voice a bit, remembering the good times she and Tai have before all of this happened

"When Summer disappears from her mission, Tai falls back to his drunk self again, Before he realizes he has to remain strong for you and Summer's spawn. The guilt that I did was hard back then, but it doesn't matter anymore since I have more important things to do for the Empire, I made an alliance with the Emperor who used to go by Courier Six. I was the one who told him to unite all other tribes into one unit so our army can grow stronger than none at all, He was at first displeased with the advice but changed his mind and do what I ask of him to do" Raven went from sad to her usual self again, The United Empire is her main focus now

Yang was quiet for a while... before she got her answers, But what now? Her mom was some sort of spy with Uncle Qrow before he now works for this guy name Ozpin, Her dad was sad when Summer was gone too and was drinking himself to death before returning his usual self... but that's perhaps just an act since he only got her and Ruby left in the world

"It's late... You can stay at the guestroom across the bathroom next to the windows, I'll informed my assistance that you're staying with me for the night" Raven said to Yang, no doubt trying to understanding the things she spoke about earlier

Yang nodded slowly before finding the room, She has lots of things on her mind and she'll perhaps try to punch Raven's face if she stays any longer in there

Raven quietly watched her daughter leaving the kitchen, Before noticing the figure at the backdoor, It was Summer without her mask. Looks like she heard everything she just said about Taiyang

"Raven... You need to at least see Tai once for awhile" Summer came inside and pulls the stool next to her and sat in front of Raven

"You don't understand Summer! I can't become part of Taiyang's life again, That'll make things even worse for him. My only focus is the Empire... besides I no longer have feelings for Tai anymore" Raven said to her supposed dead friend, Summer is always trying to cheer her up even in her worst state

"It's Six isn't it? He got lots of female attention all over him, He treats everyone fairly with how he handles things, Courier went from Priest to Emperor is not an easy feat, Rave. Plus, I doubt he even has time for dates with all that busy schedules on his plate, I'm still surprised he hasn't fallen over yet" Summer noticed that her Emperor hasn't feeling tired or stress out lately

"That's mostly his enhancements, He told me some eggheads forcefully turned him into a cyborg while he's was out cold, He lost his heart, spine and brain with mechanical machinery in its place" Raven said to Summer, She still didn't believed that Six is a cyborg without a heart, spine or brain. If he did then how is he still able to walk around without them?

"Jeez... most of been rude awakening for him, Finding out all of his important parts are gone and still alive, Must of been advanced systems or something" Summer one time saw the perfect body from Six... which gotten her blush a lot, But she saw those scars around his body on the heart area. His back has a large cut like a Beowolf clawed him good, and she notice a scars on his near head area which he covers with that neck gaiter of his

"But the point is that I'm beginning to have feelings for this man. It's mostly because we worked so well together and created some moves as well" Before this Empire idea came, She and Six worked well together with Neo as the backup. She never likes admitting that she was cowardly against Salem, despite her survival of the fittest that the weak dies while the strong lives, Six never once showed fear towards anything coming at him. He heads towards dangers instead running away... like she did.

During her visions is that Six still has that determination in his eyes that they can win the war, No fear, not afraid to die, doesn't care how many dangerous threats standing in his way. His only wish is to bring peace to this world, He'll continue to do it even in the afterlife.

She respected that man... Something she wishes she could become, But she's alright standing beside him like his shadow, Because as long he's in charge... no one can stand a chance against them

* * *

***Ozpin***

This is not good... The plans to recruit the last of the Silver Eyes is gone, apparently Tai came into his office demanding to know where his two daughters were. He told him he didn't know and perhaps they are shopping or something, But he told him that they been gone since last night and no one from Signal Academy seen them

He then looked at the newly academy from the Imperial City... and gritted his teeth. Unlike most kingdoms the Imperial City doesn't care about age limits and allows any young up-stars to join the newly academy to become huntsmen and legionaries.

Worst of all, Raven is also there and Headmistress of Imperial Academy, Getting Qrow or Tai there will only be more trouble than it's worth. He told Tai to go back home and he'll try to find where his two missing daughters are. That seems to work but not without a glare from him.

The Imperial City thinks they are above the law and just owned all over Remnant, They already funded many small-time businesses into worldwide collections in the United Empire's flag. He also heard that Mr. Schnee is angry he lost longtime business friends over their newly relationship with Imperial City... he'll least give them some credit to the Emperor

The Emperor now calls himself Ulysses. That seems better than having a number as his name, But trying to meet him will be even more difficult than he first thought. Especially now has Ms. Rose in his army, What also surprise him that the daughter of Mr. Schnee is his youngest daughter Weiss Schnee also joined the same academy as Ms. Rose herself

"Sir... what are we going to do now?" Glynda don't to much about Ozpin, Since she barely knows what's going on in that old wizard's head sometimes

"I'll have to notify Qrow and James about this, No doubt Qrow will be pissed on hearing both of his nice in the city he suppose to be scouting in, He told me getting into the city isn't hard but the Branwen Tribe is still looking for him and will cause problems and soldiers getting involved putting and him in jail" Ozpin responded but not looking at Glynda, He fears that the hope of humanity is coming to its end

* * *

**Hello dudes, Wow this took a lot of my time writing this down, It's 5 in the morning and I'm about to head to sleep.**

**But here's the comments from my reviewers...**

***Reviews***

**twisterblake2015 - ... I completely forgot about that story, I wasn't the thing I'm doing with Goku and the girls, But maybe if I got some good ideas on how to work to improve the story better... I'll give it a shot**

**daggercloak000 - Here it is**

**KingAssassin442 - Maybe Joshua will appear, maybe he won't, We'll see. Joshua is one of my top 5 favorites in Fallout universe, The Burned Man walking around the waste...**

**But depending how I would make Joshua disappointed in Six on being Caesar's Legion 2.0, Even after all of his teachings to Six lead him becoming Emperor. I can see that Six will try to convince Joshua that it wasn't his idea in the first place, Since he still believes God and his teachings and will pass it along to his followers.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys...**

**Now here's little side-note about the soldiers and Agents of God, The Soldiers are considered Legionaries using Caesar's Legion rank systems, Agents of God is some sort of special spy/assassin group delivering justice in the shadows.**

**Nuns may look kind at first, but that's just a facade, Their true nature is to sadistically abuse anyone that dares go against their priest and God's teachings. These Nuns have guns and whips underneath those clothes of theirs, Claire the leader of the Nuns, has some secret shrine and worship Six like crazy...**

**But enough of that... My eyes are tired so I'll end it here, I'll see you all later and peace out!**

_If there's anything I learned as a Follower of the Apocalypse, it's that there's a lot of good information in old books." - Caesar_


End file.
